Masque and Masked
by brewersfan548
Summary: HIATUS! Bella has never met Alice's stepbrother, Edward. When the two meet at a ball, there's sparks. Only problem? Edward doesn't know who the mystery girl is, and she doesn't want him to know. Or does she? AH, AU, Conon Pairings.
1. That's Not My Name

**AN: So, this is my new story. I'm super excited about it, too.  
I hope you like it. Give it a chance, please. :)**

**If you've read my other story, you'll know my chapters have a song to them.  
Well, this story does too. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 1 song: That's Not My Name by The Ting Tings_

* * *

**Masque and Masked  
**Chapter 1: That's Not My Name

It was snowing. I loved the snow. At least the first snow, when it wasn't dirty yet, because when you lived in New York, that didn't take long.

So when I woke up to find snow, I was actually in a good mood. Snow meant the start of my favorite season. Winter. Winter in New York was, in my opinion, better than winter anywhere else. Especially once Thanksgiving was over. The lighting of the tree at Rockefeller Center, the ice skating rink in central park. All the shops open late for shopping. Of course I'd be in a good mood.

However, that changed when I got to school Friday morning.

Unfortunately, I had a run in with Alice and her posse. For some reason, they hated me. I didn't know why. Was it that they had more money than me? That they had hotter boyfriends than me? Or, a boyfriend at all, I should say. Was it that they dressed better than me?

Well, it's not like we had much choice in what we got to wear to school though. I mean we _did _have uniforms.

All the girls had to wear matching skirts that went a few inches above the knees, and were dark blue. Also, we all had to wear long sleeved white shirts, with a collar so we could wear ties that tied around our necks. **(Picture on Profile)**

There were only three things that allowed a girl to show her own personal style:  
1. Her hair.  
2. Her tights. Or socks, whichever the girl preferred. They could be any color or design.  
3. Her shoes. The shoes could be flats, heels, or boots.

The guys could either wear black pants, tan pants, or gray pants, with white tops, and a dark blue jacket, as well as black shoes. They also needed ties, that striped with red and white, (because there would be way too much blue otherwise…) **(Picture on profile)**

So, that didn't give them any reason to hate me.

Well, there was one person in that group that didn't hate me. That was Alice.

We were neighbors while we grew up. We always used to hang out and have sleepovers.

But, then she moved when we were in seventh grade. And she moved to the so-called, 'rich' part of town.

She'd always had money. Her father, Carlisle, was the number one doctor in the state of New York. Her mom lived in Florida, but send a very big check every month.

Then there was my family. My dad, Charlie, was a police officer. Well, the police chief of the city, so we had a pretty good paycheck coming in too. My parents were divorced and my mom lived in Arizona and had a new husband who was a Minor League Baseball player, so we got some money from her as well, but I still had nowhere near as much as Alice did.

When she moved, she also moved to a new school, and made a whole new group of friends. They also had quite a bit of money. Alice and I sometimes hung out still, though.

But, that all changed when high school started.

The summer before ninth grade, her father got remarried, to a fashion designer, a very successful one, named Esme, and that brought in even more money. It also brought her a new stepbrother, Edward.

_Cullen_ was one of the most well known names in New York after that wedding.

I'd never met Edward. She'd never introduced us. I'd never met any of her other friends, either.

Alice was always planning on going to the St. Jude's private school in the East Side. She could defiantly afford it. So, that's where she went.

Surprisingly, I did too. Apparently I got a part scholarship for it. I didn't even know you could get scholarships for a high school.

That meant that when high school started, we were going to the same school again. I thought that was going to be great and that I would be able to finally see her often.

How wrong I was.

She would always hang out with her new friends, and she wouldn't talk to me around them. I tried to ignore it at first, but it didn't work.

When she wasn't with them, she would talk to me, and she would still call me some weekends.

When I asked her about it, she just said her friends didn't want any more friends, so she just choose not to talk to me. I didn't believe that.

So, I just ignored it.

Oh, and did I mention St. Jude's was co-ed? Of course, that meant that Alice got a boyfriend almost right away. His name was Jasper. And that meant that Alice would talk to me even _less_ thanks to him.

I wasn't the prettiest girl at school, not even close. While all the other girls would choose to spice up their outfits, I just wore plan black shoes with black socks. My hair wasn't anything special. It was a dirty brown that I usually just wore in a ponytail. I also wore glasses, and no makeup.

Because of that, no one really thought I would belong in their 'groups'. So, I just stayed to myself most of the time. I didn't go out to parties every weekend like all the other students would. Instead I stayed at home and would read a good book or do my homework. Since I was on scholarship, I had to keep my grades up.

So, because of this, most people didn't really get to know me or anything. A lot of people didn't even know my name, they would call me Elizabeth, or Izzy, or Liz. My name is Isabella, preferably Bella. How do they get Elizabeth from that? I don't even know! I mean, I was in eleventh grade now, and they still had no clue they were getting my name wrong.

Hell, some people even called me 'that one girl', or 'her'. Yes, I've heard it before.

So, when I ran into Alice and her friends that day, it didn't go too well.

I was walking to my locker, and there was a group of people standing around my locker. I recognized them as Alice's friends, Alice and Jasper included in that group, along with several other people. Of course, all the girls were dressed to match the weather. They all had their expensive jackets and gloves, and had expensive boots on their feet.

"Excuse me," I said, as I got nearer, expecting them to move out of the way.

The girls looked over at me, looked me up and down, and rolled their eyes. They did move though.

I opened my lock and was taking my books out of my bags when one of them said, "Jeez, got enough books there, Beth?"

I rolled my eyes still facing away, so they didn't see.

"It's Bella," I said.

"Like I care," she laughed, and they all left.

I looked back at them, and Alice was looking back at me, looking somewhat apologetic. She turned away from me when one of her friends, Rosalie I think her name was, started talking and laughing with her.

And so, the day went on like that. I didn't have a lot of friends, just a few people to sit with at lunch, but I was okay with that.

I wasn't really such a freak that no one wants to be my friend. If I'm being honest, I'd say that living anywhere else, say Washington, I'd have fit right in, probably even been popular, and 'rich'. But by the St. Jude's standards, I was considered poor.

I had some of Alice's friends in my classes, but they didn't pay any attention to me. No one did, really. I only talked when the teachers would call on me.

And don't even get my started on gym class. I wasn't a klutz or anything, but I wasn't very athletic. So, I was usually the last person to get picked for a team.

I was just happy today was Friday.

Since St. Jude's was a Prep school, I got quite a bit of homework. I spent my night doing that.

Since it _was _Friday, I was surprised when my cell phone started ringing that night. It was Alice.

_Weird, _I thought, _She's always doing something Friday night._

So I answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, it's Alice." She had a cheery tone to her voice, this can't be good.

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, good!" There was a pause before she started again, "So, Bella. I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow and talk to you about something."

"Um," why couldn't she just talk to me on the phone? "Sure,"

"Oh, good!" She really was too cheery. "So, I'll be over at 8:00!"

"In the morning!" Didn't she need to sleep? I know I did.

"Yeah. We have lots to do." She said like it was obvious.

"Wait!" I just realized something. "Did you say lots to _do_? I thought you said you wanted to _talk_!"

"I did. After we talk there's something we have to do."

"What is it?"

"If I told you it would ruin what we have to talk about. Now stop asking questions, Bella."

"But Alice-"

"Not 'buts' Bella. I'll be there at 8AM sharp!" And with that, she hung up.

--

She wasn't lying. At 8:00 on the dot I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"What!?" I shouted at the door.

"Bella! It's Alice. I told you to be up at 8:00! Why aren't you out of bed yet!"

I rolled out of bed and went to my door, and opened it, to see a surprised Alice. She obviously wasn't expecting me to actually open the door.

"Because, it's _eight o'clock _in the _morning _on a _Saturday_, Alice! I want to do this little thing called _sleep_."

"Oh, silly Bella. Stop being so dramatic. You can sleep when you're dead." Then she looked at me.

I also looked at her. She must've gotten up at 6:00 to look like she did. She had a dress that went halfway down her thighs. It was white and had pink flowers with black thorn type things going around them. She was also wearing black tights with black and white tie up heels. **(Picture on profile.) **Her hair was perfect, as always, short, dark, and spiky.

I was wearing gray sweats and a ratty old t-shirt.

"You know Bells, you look really good without your glasses on. That will come in handy."

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean it will come in handy?"

"Oh, right. I haven't talked to you yet, have I? Boy I'm getting ahead of myself." She was talking really fast, I was having trouble keeping up.

"Alice?"

"What?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, um, can I come in or something?"

"Uh, sure?" It came out as a question, as I opened the door to my room. She stepped in and looked around. It hasn't really changed since she was last here.

"What do you want Alice?"

She jumped a little, what's with her today? "Oh, right." She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come, sit."

I went and sat by her with suspicious eyes. She was up to something, I could tell.

"What?"

"Bella, Rosalie is throwing a Masquerade Ball next Saturday."

I was confused. "And you had to tell me this, why?"

"Because you're coming." She blurted out.

If I were eating anything, I would've choked. "What?" I asked, shocked.

"I said _you're coming_!" She said that as if I was a four year old trying to understand a big word.

"What do you mean _I'm coming_?"

"Well, everyone is going to have a mask on, obviously, and so no one will recognize you there, and I know her house backwards and forwards, so it'll be easy to sneak you in! Oh, Bella. Please, please, _please, _say you'll come!"

"Alice," I said slowly, "You're telling me you want me to get all dressed and then _sneak _into your friends house?"

"Yes! So, will you do it Bella? Pleeeeease?" She knew I couldn't resist her puppy dog look.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll do it, Alice. But why do I have to _sneak _in?"

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed. "Oh, Bella. This is going to be so much fun!" Then her voice started going a mile a minute. "Oh my gosh, there's so much to do in so little time! We have to get you a dress, then shoes, and a mask. Oh! And jewelry. And we have to get your hair done, and get you contacts and-"

"Alice!"

"Oh, sorry." She didn't really look sorry.

"Tell me again why you have to sneak me in?"

"Because it's invitation only," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But, we have to start shopping _now,_ Bella."

"Now!"

She looked surprised I would ask such a thing. "Bella. The ball is _next _weekend. Of course we have to start now. We only have today and tomorrow."

"This is going to take _two _days?"

She looked at me, dumbfounded. Then nodded, while giving me a 'duh' look.

"Bella, get dressed, and meet me out in the car in 10 minutes, you got that?" I nodded. "Good."

I groaned and closed the door. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt and threw on my tennis shoes.

--

Ten minutes later, I was walking down the steps of my flat and out to Alice's car. Seeing as it _was _New York, of course she didn't have her own car. She had a driver.

"Bella! Good timing!" she beamed, while rolling the window down, "Hop in!" She opened the door and I got in.

"Felix!" she called, and the driver rolled the window between the front and back seats down.

"Yes, Miss Cullen?" He asked in a slight Spanish accent.

"Take us to Manhattan Mall, please."

"Yes, Miss Cullen. May I ask who your friend is?"

"Oh, Felix. This is Bella Swan, one of my oldest friends!"

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Swan," he said to me with a nod of his head.

"You too." I replied with a shy smile.

"Miss Cullen, would you like the window up or down?"

"Up, please, so Bella and I can have some girl time!"

"Anything you like, Miss Cullen."

"Thanks Felix." Then the window went up.

I sighed.

"So, Bella. Tell me about your life."

I sighed again. "Well, I don't really know what to tell you, Alice."

"Oh, come on. There has to be something new with you."

I shrugged. "Well, my mom's husband might get called up to the Majors next season."

"Really! Oh my gosh, Bella, that's awesome." I could tell she was faking the enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, bored already. "What's new with you?"

"Oh, so much Bella! Esme got to design a few dresses for Paris's Fashion Week!" She looked so excited about _that_. "And she brought me and Edward along. Oh my gosh, Bella! It was so, so, so much fun! We got to see the Eiffle Tower. We ate French Toast _in _France! I _have _to show you the pictures when I get them back!"

"Wow, Alice, sounds like fun!" I tried to whip up half the enthusiasm as she had. _This _is why we were in such different crowds. We just didn't get excited about the same things anymore.

It was about fifteen more minutes before we reached the mall.

The window lowered again, "We are here, Miss Cullen," Felix stated.

"Thank you Felix. You can leave if you would like. Just be back by 5:00."

"Okay, Miss Cullen. If you need anything, you can just call me."

"Okay, thank you Felix." The window rolled back up. "Come on Bells, let's go." And with that she opened the door and hopped out.

_Oh great, _I thought sarcastically to myself, _eight whole hours of shopping_.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters.


	2. Old Blue Jeans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight anything. My mom won't even order me a shirt online... grrr.**

**AN: Here's chapter two of my new story. Don't worry, the next chapter of DwPF is underway.  
I'm disappointed. This story didn't get the response I wanted. Maybe people aren't reading ANs of DwFP?? I'll be disappoined if that's it.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 song: Old Blue Jeans- Hannah Montana (haha)  
Why?: Well, that song is about dressing down, not up, like Bella does in this chapter, but the main message is the same... sorta. Whatever. It's the best I could do for this one._

* * *

**Masque and Masked  
**Chapter 2: Old Blue Jeans

There were a lot of people at the mall. I figured they were christmas shopping, even though it's not even Thanksgiving yet.

I hadn't been to the mall for a while and there were quite a few new stores. Alice, however, knew exactly where she was going and dragged me though all the people, almost literally.

The first place we went was the dress shop.

There were a lot of dresses there, and I must've tried on half of them. All were different colors, lengths, patterns, materials. I hadn't found on that looked right yet.

I was getting tired of trying on different dresses and showing them off to Alice, and told her so.

"Oh, come on, Bella! Try on one more, pleeeeeease?" She gave me her puppy dog eyes for the second time that day.

"Fine, Alice. _One _more!"

She smiled and ran over to the dresses again, while I sat in the dressing room. A couple minutes later, she popped her head in, "Okay, Bella. I think you're really gonna like this one."

Then she opened the door and handed me the dress. The first thing I noticed was the color. A beautiful light blue color.

I sighed, and slipped the dress on. I called Alice in so she could zip up the back. Turns out it didn't have a zipper, it had a tie up the back like a corset.

"Wow, Bella." She breathed. "This dress looks _amazing _on you."

I turned around and looked in the mirror. The dress _did _look great on me. It even made it look like I had breasts.

The dress had a satin sweetheart neckline, and was strapless. It had a beading design around the chest area and down my left rib cage. At my hips, the dress poofed out into a ballgown like skirt and the beaded design continued down the skirt. **(I _do _have a picture, but I'm waiting until the ball to show it. I'll explain why later.)**

I smiled. "I think this is the dress, Alice."

Alice smiled back, "I think so too."

Then, she pulled out her camera and took a picture. She said it was so when we went looking for shoes, we'd have a refrence.

After that, I changed back into my jeans and t-shirt, and we walked over to the registers.

"Remember Bella. I have more than enough money to pay for this."

I nodded. I tried arguing with her to let me pay for something, but she wouldn't hear of it. _"I dragged you into this, so I'll pay for everything,"_ she'd said to me. So, I just decided not to look at the price.

Alice had also found a dress. It was adorable. It was pink and went to about midthigh. Under her chest, there was a black stripe going around. There was a floral design going around the bottom, with black material hanging off the end. **(I'm waiting on this one too, to be fair.)**

After Alice bought the dresses, she asked the store to hold them until we were done shopping. The store said they would do that.

It was already noon. We'd spent almost _three _hours trying the dresses on. We went to the food court and got some food.

After, Alice said we had to go find our shoes. So, we walked to the shoe store after that. We looked for mine first.

We looked and I tried on different ones for about 15 mintes, before I heard, "Ohhh, Bella. Look at these ones. They'd be perfect!"

I looked at them and my eyes grew wide. "Alice! How big are those heels?"

Alice laughed, "They're only, like, four inches, Bella. Just get over that part and look at them! They're perfect!"

I did look at them. They were silver and they _were _pretty. They had two straps that went over the part of my foot that meets my toes, then two criss-cross straps around my ankle. **(Again, wait for the ball for the picture.)**

"Try them on, Bella." They fit perfect. "Bella, we are definatly getting you these."

"Okay," I replied.

Next began the search for Alice's shoes.

"Oh my gosh! These are so cool!" I heard Alice screech from a few rows down. I went so see what she was so excited about.

He had the shoes on and I laughed at what I saw. The shoes were about three inches and had two straps with rhinestones on them. And, the heels lit up. It matched her personality perfectly. **(Ball day, people.)**

"Hey, don't laugh. I'm getting these. That way, everyone will notice my shoes!" She said defensivly.

I laughed again, "Okay, whatever you want, Alice."

She paid for our shoes again.

It was now 2:00.

"Just two more stops, Bella." Alice said after I complained my feet hurt.

"_Two _more! What else do we need Alice."

"Jewlery." She said. "And masks."

Masks. I forgot about that.

She laughed at the face I must've been making.

She pulled me to the jewlery store and pulled me to one of the glassed containers.

"Wow, Bella. Look at all this jewlery. It's beautiful." She sighed.

"Yeah, it is." And I was being honest. It _was _beautiful.

Suddenly, Alice pulled me down a few feet and pointed through the glass at a necklace and earring set.

The necklace was a teardrop shape and there was a rather large crystal in it. The chain wasn't even a chain; it was a mix between small pearls and crystals.

The earring matched. They were also crystals in the shape of teardrops.

They were gorgeous. **(Gotta wait until the ball, again.)**

Alice's earrings and necklace were more simple than mine. The necklace was just a simple little circle diamond, with matching stud earrings. **(You realize the pattern yet? You have to wait.)**

It was now 3:00, and we only had to find our masks now.

We walked to the costume shop, and found the mask section. There were many to choose from.

Alice found her mask first. It was simple, like the rest of her outfit. It was a simple white mask that only covered her eyes. Well, there _were _eye holes, but other than that, the top portion of her face was covered. Around the outside edges of mask, there were pink sequins and glitter and on the right side, there was a pink ribbon that tied into a bow.

My mask was fancier, but it matched perfectly. It was whtie like Alice's and covered the same part of my face, except in the space between my eyes it went up towards the top of my head, with a light blue jewel on it. Also, there were light blue swirls going all around the mask.

When we were done, it was 4:00, actually ahead of schedule.

I asked Alice is that meant we didn't have to do anything tomorrow.

"Lucky for you, no shopping tomorrow." I smiled. "However, we are going to see your eye doctor during the week to get you contacts. We also have to set up a hair appointment so you can get your hair done."

Well, at least that was all.

After we picked up all of out stuff that stores had on hold, Alice called Felix, to come pick us up. While we were waiting, Alice's phone rang. "It's my dad." She told me.

She flipped it open and said, "Hi daddy!" Pause. "Oh, hi Edward." Pause. "I'm at the mall." Pause. "No." Pause. "I'm with Bella." Pause. "I've told you about her before, brother dearest." Ha, I loved sarcastic Alice. "Oh, don't you use that tone with me, Edward." Pause. "I don't know. An hour?" Pause. "Well tell her I don't care." Pause. "Edward!" Pause. "Thank you." Pause. "No! Are you kidding? I'm in my _shopping _outfit, Edward." Pause. "Don't laugh at me!" Pause. "Okay then. Bye." She snapped her phone shut. "Idiot." She muttered.

"So, how's everything going with your 'brother dearest'?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh, like anyother sibling relationship, I guess." She shrugged. "Sometimes we get along, and other times we want to rip each others throats out." She laughed.

I laughed too.

After a few more minutes, Alice's car came up, and Felix came out.

"Did you have fun, Miss Cullen?"

"Yes, Felix, I did. Thank you."

He turned me to, "And you, Miss Swan?"

"Yeah, I have a pretty good time."

"That's good." He turned back to Alice. "Would you like me to take your bags for you, Miss Cullen?"

"Yes, Felix." She handed him all our bags and he popped the trunk and put them in. Then he opened the door for us.

We got in and he shut the door. After he got back in, the window rolled down, "Home, Miss Cullen?"

"No, Felix. We have to bring Bella home, then back home."

"Yes, Miss Cullen." The window went back up.

Twenty minutes later, I was trudging back up the stair to my house.

"Bella! Is that you?"

"Yeah, dad."

I went to the kitchen were my father was sitting.

"Where've you been all day?"

"I went shopping."

"With who?"

"Alice."

"Oh! I remember her. How is she?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good. Any particular reason she dragged you shopping?"

"Um, there's this ball thing next weekend. We needed dresses and stuff for it."

He stared at me. Then started chuckling, "_You're _going to a _ball, _Bells?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly _my _idea."

"Yeah, I suppose not."

"Well, dad, I'm gonna go change, then go to the cafe to grab some food. Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks. I have to leave in about ten minutes."

"Okay."

--

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell, running up to me in the morning.

"Alice!" I was surprised she was talking to me in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey. So, you have to appointment for contacts today."

"Oh!" I didn't know that.

"Yeah. It's at 4:00, so you're coming with me right after school, okay?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great! Well, I gotta run. I'll see you after school." Then she was off.

At 3:00, the final bell rang. I got all my stuff together and went to the steps. I was meeting Alice there.

I looked at my phone, it was 3:30.

"Bella," I heard her say as she came to sit by me. "I am _so _sorry. I had to stay after and talk to my math teacher. Ugh! She's such a bitch." She rolled her eyes.

"Why, what did she do?"

"Apparently I'm failing or something. It's not my fault. I have test anxiety!"

"Really?" Since when?

"No, but that's what I told her." She laughed. "Now, come on. We're going to be late."

We walked to the parking lot, where Felix was waiting.

"Have a good day, Miss Cullen?"

"Yes, Felix. Thanks."

"And Miss Swan, it is good to see you again."

"You too, Felix."

After we got in, he asked, "Where to?"

"Oh, the eye doctor. Here's the address." She handed him a sheet of paper.

"Yes, Miss Cullen." The window went back up.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of the eye doctor.

After we put my name in with the receptionist, we were called in almost immediatly.

"Miss... Bella Swan." The doctor called.

"That's me." I said.

"Come with me, please."

I stood, so did Alice.

"Miss, do you have to come?" The doctor asked her.

"Yes, I do."

He shrugged, "Okay. If you want to."

Once I got into the room, the doctor turned to me, "So, Bella. What can I do for you today?"

"Um, well, I guess I'm wondering if I could get contacts?" It came out like a question.

"Oh. Sure. We just have to do an eye check to get you the right kind."

"Okay."

--

I had them the next day.

"Bella, you _have _to wear them!" Alice told me on the phone that morning.

"Alice, I don't want to. I only got them to wear on Saturday."

"Bella, you have a month's worth. You have to use them."

"Do I have to today?"

"Yes! And if you don't have them in when you get to school, you're going to have to deal with me." Ha, she's trying to be threatening. Too bad it wasn't working. But, I let her have her fun.

"Fine," I sighned. "I'll wear them, but if they start to bug me, I'm taking them out."

"Okay. That works for me."

I hung up, and sighed.

Project _Improve Bella_ is now underway.

**Review? It'll get better once we get to the ball, I promise.**

**Sorry if there's any typoes or anything.**


	3. I've Just Seen a Face

****

Disclaimer: I don't the characters, or the outfits they wear. I also don't own Beauty and the Beast or Cinderella. I don't even think I _have_ those movies anymore.

**AN: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I got _great _feedback after chapter 2. I hope this is does as good. This chapter is a lot longer than I originally planned it to be, but I think you'll enjoy it. Actually, I think it's one of the longest I've written so far. :)**

_Chapter 3 song: I've Just Seen a Face- The Beatles  
Why?: If I were to do Edward's POV for this (I'm NOT, btw), this song would totally fit. ;)_

* * *

**Masque and Masked  
**Chapter 3: I've Just Seen a Face

--

_Previously on Masque and Masked:_

_I hung up, and sighed._

_Project_ Improve Bella_ is now underway._

_--_

"BELLA!" was the first thing I heard when I got out of my car that morning. I'd just arrived at school and Alice apparently had been waiting for me. "Bella, you look _amazing_. I told you years ago you should get contacts. You should've listened to me."

"Sorry, Alice." I mumbled sarcastically, and started walking away.

"That's okay," she said when she caught up to me. "You're wearing them now, that's all that matters."

"Uh, yeah."

"So, I gotta run. I'm meeting Rosalie in the courtyard for muffins and coffee. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay."

And I was on my own.

I went to my locker, and went to my first class when the bell rang.

During my second hour, I started to get a headache. I remember my eye doctor telling me that that can happen with contacts.

So, I asked the teacher for a pass to the bathroom so I could take them out. She gave me one.

I walked to my locker first, to grab my glasses, and went to the bathroom.

After I took them out, I went back to my locker to put the case and stuff away.

I shut my locker, turned around, and walked right into someone.

"Shit. I am _so _sorry." I said.

I heard a musical laugh that said, "It's no problem."

I looked up to see who it was and was shocked. It was Edward. Alice's step-brother. I'd seen him before but had never talked to him. He probably had no idea who I was.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry still."

He looked into my eyes and said, "Really, it's fine."

I noticed he had the most stunning green eyes I'd ever seen. I could stare at them all day.

Actually I could stare at _him _all day. He was _really _good looking. He had unintentionally messy bronze hair. He was taller than me by quite a bit. Probably 6'1, 6'2. He had a great facial high structure as well; high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. He body was slender, but muscular as well. Not too muscular, though. He muscle tone was perfect for his body.

"Okay then."

I started to walk away, and my theory was proven when he asked, "Hey, can I get a name."

I kept walking and yelled, "Nope, sorry. You can ask your _sister_, though!" It came out harsher than I intended it to, but I was okay with that.

I went back to class until the bell rang.

At lunch that day, I saw an angry Alice coming up to me.

"Bella, where are you contacts?"

"They were giving me a headache," I shrugged.

"So, take some asprin or something. Put them back in!"

I looked straight into her eyes, and said, "No." She looked like she was mad at me, when I told her, "Alice, we need to have a little chat after school, if you don't mind."

She just looked at me for a minute before saying, "Fine." Then she walked away.

After school, I was waiting for her on steps. She came and sat next to me.

"What's up, Bella?"

"Alice, have you talked to Edward at all today?"

She seemed surprised I asked that, but covered it nicely. "Um, yeah."

"After second period?"

"Yeah."

"And did he mention that I _literally _ran into him in the hall?"

"No."

"Well, we did. And you know what he asked me?"

"What?"

"Can I get a name? _Can. I. Get. A. Name. _Alice, he's your _brother _and he doesn't even know about me?"

She sighed, "Bella, he does know about you. He just doesn't have a face to go with the name."

"Uh huh. And I'm just supposed to believe that?"

"Yes, you are, Bella. It's the truth."

"And how about your other friends. They don't know about me, do they?"

"Well, not totally."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, they don't know our history or anything, but they know we're friendly."

"They know we're _friendly_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, they know we talk and stuff."

"And why don't they know that we actually hang out?"

"Because when they asked me if we did, it was when we _weren't _and I just never gave them an update."

"Alice?"

"What?"

"What's the real reason you're having me go to this ball and you're having me get my hair done and you're practically forcing me to wear those stupid contacts?"

She shrugged. That's all I needed to know.

"It's so they'll accept me, right?"

She shrugged again, and said so quietly I almost didn't hear her, "Kind of."

I sighned and nodded. "I figured."

"What?"

"I kind of figured that's what it was, Alice."

"So, you're not mad?"

I laughed, "No, Alice. I'm not mad."

She smiled and gave me hug, "Good. Oh, and speaking of getting your hair done, you have an appointment tomorrow after school."

I just nodded.

--

"So," Alice was saying to the hair stylist the next day, "I want you to cut off her split ends, give her layers, and make it so she has to part her hair down the side a bit."

It was Friday, and the ball was tomorrow night.

"Okay, I can do that no problem." She said back to Alice.

And so it started. The stylist, Amber, her name was, took me over to wash my hair. Then, she sat me in the chair and started to cut my ends off. After that, she started to cut layers into my hair. After that, she blew it dry, while giving it a nice little wave. Then, she sprayed something in my hair that made it look shiny. When she was done, I went over to Alice, and she had a big smile on her face.

"You look so good, Bella!"

"Thanks," I smiled.

--

The ball was at seven, so Alice had me come over at four so we could get ready.

She and Felix came to pick me up. All my stuff was at Alice's house already, so I didn't need to worry about that.

When we got to her house, we went to her room.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh. Esme's in London. I have no idea where Carlisle and Edward are. They know better than to be home when I'm getting ready for one of these things."

"Why?"

"Because I always have to ask them to do stuff for me. Like zipping zippers, hold curling irons and stuff."

"Oh."

"Esme usually helps me, but, you know, she's not here."

"Right."

Then, she sat me down and started working on my hair.

She took a big curling iron and started to put these big wavy curls in my hair. After that, she pulled some of the hair that falls in front of my face, back and into clips**. (Okay, now you can see the dresses. I waited because Bella's hair is made up like in the picture**.**)**

Then, she started on her own hair. Since her hair was short, she just curled the ends a bit. It looked kind of messy, but I thought it would match the rest of her outfit**. (Alice's hair is also on my profile, along with all the other pictures.)**

When we were done with that, and our make-up, we finally got into our dresses.

By the time we were all ready, it was a little after six, and Alice said we should wait a while, because it's good to be 'fashionably late'. I laughed at that.

Around 6:30, Alice said we could go, because it would take a while to get here.

We grabbed our masks and walked out to the car, and Felix opened the door for us.

"You ladies look wonderful this evening," He complimented.

"Why, thank you, Felix." Alice replied.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

The ride took about 45 minutes and when we pulled up to the house, I could see a lot of people waiting to get in. Alice was right, it was invitation only, and there were obviously many people trying to crash.

"Alice, are you sure you can get me in?" I asked when we pulled up.

"Of course. Now, put your mask on, and get out." She said as she put her own mask on. I followed suit.

I opened the door, and got out, Alice following behind me.

"Okay, Bella. Follow me."

She grabbed my hand, and dragged me past all the people waiting outside the house.

We walked around to the back of the house, and we noticed the lights were off back there, so no one was in any of those rooms.

Alice tried the door and it was locked. "Okay, so I know there's a key around here somewhere."

She started looking and finally found one, "Aha."

She put it in the lock and it clicked. She then opened the door, and ushered me inside.

"Okay Bella. Wait for me here. I'll be back in, like, ten minutes, okay?"

"Sure."

Then she left. I just waited in the little room I was standing in. It looked like a storage room. I thought it was weird they had a door leading from here to outside, but was happy nonetheless, I suppose.

After about 10 minutes, Alice appeared.

"Okay Bella, follow me. We have to make it look like we're coming out of the bathroom."

She pulled me down all these different hallways, and eventually we were in a big open room, a ball room. In Rosalie's _house_.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I know. It's nice, right?"

I nodded.

She pulled me into the room and I noticed all the people. There was just enough room to find your way around in the crowd. All of the people looked so nice. All the girls had fancy dresses and shoes and hair and masks. All the guys had tuxes or just nice dress clothes and also had their masks. I could tell that most people knew who each other were, because they were all talking and laughing. I thought the purpose of a masked ball was to _not _know who everyone was. But, I guess I was wrong.

I felt out of place there. I only had one person to talk to; Alice. And I couldn't go up to someone and start talking because they would want to know who I was, and I couldn't tell them, because I wasn't actually on the list to get in.

It didn't help that Alice knew practically everyone, so she was always talking to someone.

The music playing was fancy orchestra music that wasn't the best for dancing, but I guess I was okay with that. I couldn't dance well, and had no one to dance with.

After being there for about an hour, I was sitting at one of the few tables set up. I was by myself, because Alice's boyfriend found her and they were dancing and talking with all their friends.

I slouched down in my chair and sighed. I started playing with my necklace.

"Bored?" I heard someone ask.

"A little," I mumbled.

He just laughed. I recognized that laugh from somewhere.

"Yeah, this aren't exactly my kind of party."

I looked up at him as he sat in the chair next to me. I looked up at his face, which was covered in a mask, but I immediately remembered where I knew his laugh from. I would recognize his sparkling green eyes anywhere. It was Edward.

"And what exactly is your kind of party, then? The kind where you break into some old abandonded building, get drunk, then run from the cops when they find out you're there, and then spend the night in jail?" Alice told me that actually happened to him once.

He just laughed, "Kind of. Not much happens where you're drinking _champagne._" I noticed the look of disgust on his face when he said that.

"So, if you don't like them, why are you here?"

"Because I like some parts of these parties."

"Like what?"

"Like talking to beautiful girls." He looked right into my eyes when he said that.

I looked down, embarrassed by what he said.

"So, would you care to dance?"

I looked up, and he was smiling a dazzling crooked smile at me.

I smiled, "Um, sure."

He grabbed my hand and helped me up. When he touched me, it felt like an electric current was going through me. I pretended I didn't feel it. He then pulled me out to where everyone else was. A beautiful song was being played in the background.

He put his hand on my waist, and I put mine around his neck. We weren't standing that close, and for some reason, I wanted to be closer.

"I'm Edward, by the way." He told me.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. I mean, who _doesn't _know Edward Cullen?"

"Damn. I thought my mask was a good cover?"

"Oh, it is. I recognized your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes, your eyes. They're a very recongnizable green."

He chuckled.

"So, you know who I am, could I know who you are?"

I thought for a minute. I decided to have some fun with him.

"Hmm. Not yet."

"Well, then, I'll just have to make up a name for you?"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"And what will you call me, Edward?" I was actually curious.

"Hmm." He was really thinking about this. "How about... Belle?"

"Belle?"

"Yeah, you know, from Beauty and the Beast."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"She wears a fancy blue dress, doesn't she?"

I laughed, and shook my head. "No. Belle wears a fancy _yellow _dress."

He laughed and looked at me and said, "Well, I'm a guy. You can't expect me to know these things."

"I'm don't."

"So, tell me. Who _does _wear blue?"

I chuckled, "Cinderella."

He nodded, "Right. My sister still watches that movie, I should've known."

I laughed, "Alice? Alice, still watches Cinderella?" She never told me that.

He let out a breath, "Shit, she's going to hate me for telling you that."

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Cinderella has blonde hair, though, doesn't she. Where as Belle has brown."

I nodded, "Would you rather I had blonde hair to make me the real Cinderella?"

He shook his head, "No, I actually prefer brunettes."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Good. I don't want to disappoint."

"Oh, you're not." He was looking deep into my eyes when he said that.

I hadn't realized it when it was happening, but I was a lot closer to Edward now; our bodies were practically touching now.

"So, you don't regret asking me to dance?"

"No." He practically whispered.

Then, suddenly, he started leaning his head down to mine, and I let him. I closed my eyes when I felt his mouth on mine.

I had never imagined what it would be like kissing him, but if I had, I knew this was better than anything I could have imagined.

Our lips moved gently together. It wasn't rushed or anything, just simple.

When we broke apart, he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I shook my head and replied, "No, Edward. It was fine."

He smiled his beautiful smile at me then. He was about to say something when I heard a cell phone ring. It was his.

He sighed and opened it.

"I have to take this," He said.

"Okay," I said.

"Wait- before you go, could I get your _real _name?"

Did I want him to know my real name? The bigger part of me said _yes, _but another part of me was saying _no._

If I told him the truth, what would be think? I wasn't one of the people he would go for. I definatly didn't have enough money for that.

Then I thought of something. If he _really _wants to know me, he'll try to find me at school.

"No, I don't think so."

His smile fell, "Why not?"

"Maybe I don't want you to know my name." And with that, I left.

* * *

Well? Did you like it.  
Review if you did.

Don't worry, I know exactly where I'm going with this.  
Some parts of their conversation will be important later in the story.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not Stephenie. I do know one though... :)

**AN: SO SORRY **This chapter took WAYYY longer to get out than I expected. I have been so busy. I've had a ton of homework and a lot to do the past few nights.  
Plus I've had all this messed up shit at school...  
But, it's here now so you can't hurt me.

You know, it's funny. These take like two days to write, but like two minutes to read. It's kind of disappointing.

Um, if you're expecting some Bella/Edward in this chapter, I'm sorry, you're not getting it. This turned out a lot different than I planned. Haha.

I have some random notes about this chapter at the bottom.

* * *

_Chapter 4 Song: Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects_

* * *

**Masque and Masked  
**Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secret

_Previously on M&M..._

_"Wait- before you go, could I get your _real_ name?"_

(some stuff here... skipping it though)

_"No, I don't think so."_

_His smile fell, "Why not?"_

_"Maybe I don't want you to know my name." And with that, I left._

_--_

As I walked away, I could feel his eyes on my back. I don't even know if he ever actually _answered_ his phone.

But, I didn't turn back. I didn't want to seem like I cared if he was watching me.

However, when I was sure that he couldn't see me, I went searching for Alice.

I couldn't let Edward know that I was his step-sister's friend, because then he would discover who I was, which I didn't want. _Not Yet._

I had to walk and push past people, but I finally found Alice. She was standing a group of people, but I didn't care. I walked behind her, grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Bella!" I could hear the surprise, and a little humor, in her voice by what I was doing. "Where are you taking me?"

"I don't know." I didn't, but I had to find a quiet spot.

After taking a few hallways, I finally found an empty room.

"Bella," she said slowly, "what's wrong?"

"I kissed Edward." I just blurted out.

She just stared at me for a few seconds. "You kissed Edward?"

"Yes."

"As in, Edward _Cullen_?"

"Yes."

"Edward Cullen, and in my _step-brother?_"

"YES!" I all but shouted.

"Oh my god! Bella! That's amazing. Oh my god. If you get married we'll be sisters. But you have to promise me you'll let me plan your wedding..." She was talking so fast I could hardly hear her, but I could hear enough.

"Alice!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I'm not going to _marry_ him?"

"Why not?"

"Because, Alice. He doesn't even know who I am."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No."

"_No?_"

I nodded. "No, I didn't tell him. And I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"Because, if he found out who I was, he wouldn't care about me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. Have you noticed how the kids at school act just because I have less money than them."

Alice sighed. "Bella?"

"What?"

"Have I told you Edward and Esme's story?"

"They have a story?" She nodded. "Well, what is it?"

"Well, when Esme was young, like our age, her family didn't have it easy. Her father died, and her mom was an aspiring actress, but wasn't getting anywhere. So, they didn't have much money. Then, when Esme graduated, she went collage to be a teacher. But, then she got pregnant, and she had to drop out. For the first five or so years after Edward was born, Esme was finishing school. She eventually got a job at a local public school. Then, I don't really know how, but Esme just started to draw out these designs and eventually she made something and someone found it. Bella, Esme didn't come into any money until Edward was like twelve. Believe me, he knows what it's like to _not _have money."

"So, what are you saying?"

She huffed out a breath of air, "I'm _saying,_ that Edward won't care if you have less money than everyone else. He knows what it's like."

I shrugged, "Still, I don't know if I want him to know."

"_Bella!_ You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Bella, you _have _to tell him it was you. Go back out there and tell him!"

"No."

"_No. _What do you mean '_no_?'"

"I mean, I have an idea."

"You have an idea?"

"Yes."

"And what is this _idea_?"

"You'll see."

--

When we left the room, we went back to the ballroom. I made sure to stay clear of Edward, he wasn't supposed to see me.

Fortunately, I didn't see him at all. I think he might have left, actually.

By midnight, we decided we'd been there long enough. I couldn't agree more.

We got back in Alice's car and she brought me home.

When Monday rolled around, I got a call from Alice. At 5:30 in the morning.

"What, Alice?" I couldn't hid the annoyance in my voice.

"Bella!" She really was too chipper in the morning.

"What, Alice?" I repeated.

"I'm coming over."

"What?"

"I said I'm coming over."

"Right now?"

"Yes, I'll be there in like a half and hour."

"Why? It's only 5:30."

"Yes, exactly."

"Ughh. Whatever. See you soon."

As soon as I hung up, I fell back to sleep, and the next thing I know, there's a banging on my bedroom door.

"Bella! Open this door! I told you I was coming!"

"Just come in, Alice." I said groggily.

I heard the door open, then felt something hit me in the head.

"Bella, get up!"

"Why?" I whined, "It's early."

"Bella, it's 6:00."

"Yes. I usually get up at 7."

"Oh, so you lose and hour, big deal. Now. _Get. Up._"

I groaned, but did sit up.

"What do you want Alice."

It was then I looked at her.

She was wearing her uniform with white tights and her boots. She had her school jacket on.

Also, she was holding a bag. A shopping bag. A _big _shopping bag.

"Alice," I said wearily, "What's in the bag?"

She just smiled. "A surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah." That's all she said before dropping the bag and digging through it. She pulled something out and threw it at me. "Here."

"Socks? You woke me up at six AM to give me _socks_?"

"No, that's just part of it. Now, get your uniform on, forget the ugly black tights, and put those on instead."

That's when it clicked. She was trying to make me for fashionable. I should've known project _Improve Bella_ wasn't going to stop with the ball.

I sighed and got out of bed. I went to my closet and grabbed a fresh uniform. I went to the bathroom to change.

I pulled my skirt up and put my top on. Then, I grabbed the socks. They were light blue and went to just below my knees. They also had criss-crossed stitchings on them.

Then I walked back into my room, and noticed the my desk was now covered in hair products and make up.

"Alice...?"

"Oh. Hi Bella."

"What are you doing?"

"You're hair, silly."

She grabbed me and pushed me into my chair. Then the grabbed the brush and started to brush through my hair.

"You know, you actually have really nice hair, Bella."

"Oh, um, thanks."

When she was done brushing, I asked, "What exactly are you going to do to my hair, Alice?"

"I'm just going to straighten it."

"Oh." That was simple, at least.

"Yep."

Then she took the straightener and started to run it through my hair.

After about ten minutes, my hair was done, and I must say, it looked _really _good.

Then she started on my make up. She said she was just doing something simple, like the rest of my makeover.

By the time she was done, it was 7:00. I was shocked it too so long.

"Okay, Bella. You ready to go?"

"This early? But it's only 7. We don't have to leave for, like, 45 minutes."

"Oh, we're not going to school yet."

"Then were are we going?"

"To get breakfast." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

Seven minutes later, we were walking out my door and into Alice's car.

Alice told Felix to take us to Starbucks, and that's where we went.

When I walked in, I was surrounded my the smell of coffee, which was one of my favorite smells.

We both ordered some fancy French coffee and muffins. Then we sat down at one of the tables.

"So, Bella... guess what!?"

"What?"

"Someone can't stop talking about the kiss he got on Saturday." She sang.

I nearly choked on my coffee.

"What?"

"Do we need to check your hearing too?"

"Um, no?"

She laughed. "I said, Edward can't stop talking about the kiss he got this weekend."

I chuckled, "You have to be kidding, Alice."

"What makes you think I'm kidding?"

Good question.

"So... what has he been saying?"

"Bella... seriously. You want me to ask my _brother _the details on his kisses?"

"Well, why are you telling me this then?"

"Because, he's, like, telling people about it, Bella. He said he's going to try and find you. He even asked me if I knew who the 'gorgous girl in the beautiful blue dress' was."

"And what did you say?"

"I said that I probably did but didn't pay much attention to who was in it."

"And then?"

"And then he asked if everyone there was from our school."

"And?"

"And I said 'yes'."

"Then what?"

"He just said, 'okay, good,' and walked away."

I just nodded my head slowly.

I don't know why, but the idea of Edward being excited about our kiss made me really happy.

"Unfortunately, you're little 'plan' is going have to wait a while."

"Why?"

"Edward's out of town for a few days."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He's visiting his father."

"Oh." I never thought of Edward having a father other than Carlisle. That made me think of something. "Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, how is it that Edward's your _step-_brother, but you have the same last name?"

"Oh, Esme wanted him to change it."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It's easier that way?" She shrugged.

"Okay?"

"Oh, Bella! Time to go."

I looked at the clock on the wall. 7:45.

We walked out of the store and get back into the car and Felix drove us to school.

When we got to school, Alice and I stopped at our lockers and then Alice told me to stay with her until the bell rang.

We went to the courtyard and found some of her friends.

"Alice!" I heard three of the say at the same time.

"Hi guys!"

"Who's your friend, Alice?" The one who threw the party, Rosalie, asked.

"Oh, girls. You know her. This is Bella."

They all looked shocked by that, I don't really understand why.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Lauren, Jessica, Angela, and Tanya."

"Hi." I waved shyly.

"Hey!" Angela, I think her name was, replied.

"So, Bella's going to hang out with us today, okay?"

"Uh, sure." Rosalie replied.

"Cool. You can sit, Bella." She said as she, too, sat. So, I did.

"So, Alice," The one named Tanya started, "Where's that handsome step-brother of yours?" Oh, apparently Tanya had a crush on Edward.

"He's out of town for a few days."

"Oh." she said, disappointed.

I noticed Rose looking at me like she was studying me.

"It's Bella, right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Didn't you used to have glasses?"

"She got contacts," Alice replied, before I could.

"Oh, well, you look pretty good without them."

"Oh, thanks."

"And you have _really _nice hair, too."

I smiled, "Again, thanks."

"Yeah."

They started their own conversations then, and I wasn't really paying attetion to what they were talking about. I was pretty much zoned out.

So, I was startled when the bell rang.

We all stood up and went our seperate ways.

--

And that's how the rest of the week went.

Alice would come in the morning and do my hair- she did it different every day. Then she'd do my make up, and she'd have a new thing of clothing for me, like different colored tights or shoes.

Then we'd go get breakfast, usually Starbucks, and then go to school and hang out with Alice's friends until the bell rang.

Speaking of them, after that first day, Alice told me she felt sure I'd fit in, because Rosalie hardly ever complimented people.

Also, they started to like me a little, it seemed. They would actually address me during converstaions and talk to me in class.

We hadn't told the girls about me and Edward yet, and we weren't going to. Alice didn't exactly trust some of her friends.

I still haven't told Alice my plan for Edward, either. She kept bugging me, and I would eventually tell her. But it wasn't time yet.

I suppose I _could _tell her, I just didn't want to.

Mostly because I didn't know if it was actually going to work.

* * *

Review, reveiw, review. :)

So, that story about Esme was made up on the spot. Ha.

I was going to start the whole Edward thing in this chapter, but I wanted Bella to become friends with Alice's friends first.

My original plan is changed too. Haha. But, that's starting next chapter. Or, it should be.


	5. Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: SORRY it took so long. I've been SO busy lately.**

**And if you're wondering about Dances... I'm super sorry. I'm having major writers block on that one :( Any idea for me? PM if you do.**

**I've been writing the chapter for this story for, like, a week. I hope you like it.**

**I have a few more idea for stories, do you want them now?  
I have the first chapter of one of them writen already and it's ready to go. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 5 song: Games- Jonas Brothers  
Why?: I'll explain at the bottom :)_

* * *

**Masque and Masked  
**Chapter 5: Games

--

Previously on Masque and Masqued:

_I still haven't told Alice my plan for Edward, either. She kept bugging me, and I would eventually tell her. But it wasn't time yet._

_I suppose I could tell her, I just didn't want to._

_Mostly because I didn't know if it was actually going to work._

--

Monday. A Monday I was actually excited for.

And why was I excited? Well, that's easy.

Edward was going to be at school this week.

The past weekend, I went to Alice's house and filled her in on what I was going to do. I figured I'd need her help.

I told her what she would need to say and when to say it, and some other stuff like that.

"Alice?" I asked when we were in her car that morning.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, like, hang out with Edward in the morning?" I needed to know when my plan could get started.

"Sometimes. He probably won't today, though. So, be expecting him at lunch."

"Okay."

When we got to school, we got out of the car and went over to our usual table.

"Hey guys!" Angela exclaimed as we walked over.

"Hey." Alice and I replied.

"So, Alice," Tanya started, "Is Edward back today?"

Alice had explained to be that once upon a time, Edward and Tanya had a 'thing'. She never told me what that _thing _was, though, I don't think I really wanted to know. When I asked about their current relationship, she said it's non-existant. However, Tanya believes she still has a chance.

"Yes, Tanya. He is."

"Good."

"Oh," Alice sang, "I have your iPod Bella."

She had to borrow my iPod last week because hers was broken.

"Thanks." I said as she handed it to me and I put it in my backpack.

That's when the warning well rang.

"Well, ladies, I'll see you later." Rosalie said, as she grabbed bag and headed for class.

As I walked through the halls to my locker, I saw Edward with some of his friends walking down the hallways, towards me.

As I passed him, he turned his head and looked at me, but turned his head back forward.

_Nope, _I thought, _he doesn't remember me._

I sighed as I opened my locker. My plan had better work.

My morning seemed to drag on and on.

Before lunch, I grabbed my iPod and put it on shuffle, only to get a song I didn't know I had on there.

I went to look through the rest of my songs and realized they were all different.

I shut my locker and walked to the courtyard to find Alice.

"Alice!" I all but shouted as I got closer to her, "What the hell did you do to my iPod?"

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Every song is different!"

"Well, yeah. I'm not going to listen to your music."

"Well, you could've told me you were going to change everything."

"Sorry, I'll do that next time." She didn't seem very sorry. We need to work on that, I think. Then, she suddenly turned serious.

"Bella," she whispered, "Edward's coming."

I guess he was walking up behind me. I quickly sat down next to Alice, and started picking at my food. Then the chair across from me screeched out from the table, and someone sat down. It was Edward.

"Hey, Edward." Alice said.

"Hi, Alice." Then he looked at me. "And hi to you...?"

"Oh, I'm Bell-"

"EW!" Alice shrieked, interrupting me. I looked at her, looking confused. I noticed Edward did too, "Sorry, bug." She had a totally grossed out look on her face. I shrugged.

"So," Edward said, "You were saying."

"Edward!" I heard someone say behind him.

He turned around to see who it was, then turned back around and rolled his eyes. "Hi, Tanya."

She plopped down next to him. "So, where were you?"

"Out of town." He replied, bored.

"But, where? Were you in, like, Japan or something?"

Alice let out a chuckle, Edward shot her a look. "Tanya," Alice said, "If he was in Japan, I would've gone with. _Trust _me."

"Oh, I was just asking."

"So," I hear Rosalie say as she sits next to me, "Bella, I hear that the Yankees are picking up a new player for next season."

I was surprised, how did she know that Phil got signed to the Yankees?

"Um, yeah."

The shock must have been written on my face, because she leaned towards me and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but I'm a closet baseball fanatic." Then she chuckled.

I would've have guessed that. "Oh, hi, Edward."

"Hey Rose. Um, I'm confused. What's this with baseball?"

"Oh," Rose said, "Bella's step-dad got signed to the Yankees."

I looked at Edward, and he was looking at me, "Oh, so _you're _Bella?"

I nodded and Alice said, "Yep. The one and only."

"Well, Bella, it's nice to finally meet you."

I nodded and said with a chuckle, "Same here."

"Wait." Rose said, "You've been friends with Alice for years and you've never met him before?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Edward replied.

That's when the bell rang. Everyone went to their next class.

--

That's how the next few days went. We'd go to the court yard in the morning, go to class, eat lunch, go to class, go home, then come to school the next morning and do it all over again.

Alice and I hadn't done any other part of the plan yet **(You might not have gotten what the first part was, I'll explain at the bottom.)** but we were working on it. We just had to wait until the next Thursday.

Which was now.

"So, Bella," Alice said as we sat down for lunch, "you wanna do something this weekend?"

"Sure," I said, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. We could just watch movies."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. I have tons at home."

"Like Cinderella?" I laughed.

She laughed, "Yeah, that's- wait. How did you know that? I haven't told _anyone _about those movies."

"Oh, um, I just guessed, you know. We used to always watch those cheezy Disney movies."

She shrugged, "Okay."

I looked at Edward, who looked kind of confused. _Is he _not _getting this?_

"Hey, do you remember that one time when for Halloween when I was Cinderella and you were Aurora?"

She laughed, "Yeah. That was a fun Halloween. How old were we? Like, six?"

I nodded, "I think so." It was quiet for a moment. "I've always loved Cinderella. But remember that time I was obsessed with Beauty and the Beast?"

She was laughing, "Yeah, because the princess was named Belle, which is super close to your name."

I laughed to, "Yeah."

Edward cut in then, "And Belle wears the... yellow, dress?"

I nodded, "Yeah. And Cinderella wears blue, Aurora wears pink, Jasmine wears green..."

"He gets it Bella." Alice said.

"Sorry," I giggled. Since it seemed Edward wasn't catching on, I had to be risky. "Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't the dress you wore to that ball pink? Like Aurora?"

She gasped, "Oh my gosh! Yes! I just realized that."

I laughed at her over enthusiasm. It's not that exciting.

"Wait," Edward said, "You saw her dress for that?" _Finally, we're gettig somewhere._ I nodded. "How?"

"Uh," I hadn't thought about the answer to that. "Well... you see..."

"I showed her pictuers, obviously."

"Oh." He seemed confused, but I don't think he believed that. He let it go though.

Suddenly my phone beeped. I had a text.

Alice- _OMG, I didnt think it was goin 2 b this complicated._

I quickly texted back.

Bella- _Idk, he seems 2 b thinking about it. _

Alice- _How can you tell?_

Bella- _Idk. He didnt believe our dress story tho._

Alice- _I know._

Bella- _Well, there has to be something else to make him realize who i am._

Alice- _We'll chat this weekend. :)_

Thats when the bell rang.

--

The next afternoon, I was sitting at home waiting to go to Alice's house when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, honey!" It was my mom.

"Oh, hi mom."

"Hi Bells. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Did I tell you about Phil?"

"Yes. Kids at school are pretty excited about it."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah."

"So, I was wondering if you were coming out here for Christmas this year. It's only a few weeks away."

"Oh, I don't know." I hadn't thought about it at all, honestly.

"Well, I would really like you to."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Well, when you find out, let me know, okay?"

"Yeah, I will." I promised.

After a few more minutes of random chatting, we hung up.

About an hour later, Alice and Felix were waiting outside my door.

"So, are you ready to make Eddie _finally _realize the truth?"

"Yes. I just hope it works."

"Believe me, Bella. If it doesn't, he's blind and wasn't paying very close attention to you."

I nodded, "That's true."

--

Believe it or not, that night we actually _did _watch Cinderella. Alice said ever since lunch yesterday she's been _dying _to watch it.

After the movie, we went to Alice's room to discuss what we were going to do with Edward tomorrow. I hoped that _that _would work.

We went to bed pretty late, but woke up surprisingly early- 9:30.

Alice decided to get me ready for messing with Edward today, so she dragged me to her bathroom and worked on my hair. Then, we went downstairs.

When we got to the door by the kitchen, we peered around the corner to see if Edward was there.

He was.

Alice pushed me through the door, and I was on my own.

Edward looked up and saw me standing there. I was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a tshirt. But, it was my hair that was supposed to get his attention.

"Hey Bella." Edward said.

"Oh, hey Edward."

"Coffee?" He asked holding out the pot.

"Uh, sure." I said, walking towards him.

He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured me a glass. "Here you go." He handed me the cup.

"Thanks."

"You welc-" He suddenly stopped and I looked up to see why.

He noticed. He actually noticed!

"Where did you get those?"

"Get what?" I was playing dumb. What can I say, I was a pro at it.

"Those hair clips."

"Oh these old things?" So, they weren't old, but what did he know?

I was wearing the flower clips I wore to the ball, and apparently he remembered.

He nodded.

"I've had them forever." I blew it off like it was no big deal.

"Riiight," He said, like he didn't really believe me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Oh, they just looked familiar." _Well, _I thought, _that's good!_

We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"So, tell me something about yourself, Bella."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, do you have any siblings?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Just me."

He nodded slowly, "Favorite color."

"Green." I said automatically, not even thinking about it. _Where did that come from? _"What's yours?"

"Brown."

"Brown? That's so boring."

He shrugged. "Just reminds me of something."

It was quiet again.

"Do you know where you want to apply to school yet?" He asked.

"College?"

He nodded.

_Good question. This could work._

"Hm, I don't know if I want to tell you."

"Why?"

"I don't want you stalking me when I get there." I joked.

"Yeah, because I would do that."

"See, you just admitted it."

He laughed, "Haha. Hilarious, Bella." I just smiled. "Now, if I tell you where _I _want to go, would you tell me?"

I thought about it. "Possibly."

"Okay then. I... want to get into Harvard."

_Harvard!_

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah."

"Why do you want to do that. I mean, what do you want to do?"

"I want to be a lawyer, like my father was."

_Was?_

"Your real father?" He nodded. "Well, that's a good job." He nodded again. "Hey, if you meet Elle Woods, you have to call me. She's, like, my idol... or something."

He laughed, "I'll be sure to do that."

"Good."

"Now, it's your turn."

I shook my head. "No. It won't compare to _Harvard Law._"

"Pleeeeeease." He must have stolen the look he gave me from Alice. I almost couldn't resist. Somehow, I did though.

"No." I started walking away.

"Why won't you tell me?"

I shrugged and looked behind me, the same way I did that night, and repeated my words, "Maybe I don't want to you know."

Then I winked and left a, by the look on his face, stunned Edward behind me.

_Yep, that worked!_

* * *

You know what to do. :)

OH! If you're wondering on the first part of the plan. It's kind of hidden. They were being _very _subtle at the point.  
It was when Bella was saying her name and she said "Bell". Yes, Alice interrupted on purpose. Remember that Edward renamed Bella, "Belle" when he didn't know her name? Yes, naming her that _was _planned. :)

So, the song. It talks about when they first locked eyes the first kiss, and Bella is, like, reminded Edward of that sort of.  
PLUS! She's playing games with him :)


	6. Talk

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight :(

**AN: So, this chapter kinda sucks. And it's confusing. I realized I moved the story along too fast for what I wanted to do. Oh well. Sucks for me.**

**And, I'm SO SO SO sorry this chapter took like two weeks. I rewrote it like 10 times and I'm still not that happy with it. Then, I was out of town for five days, then I was swamped with homework. Ughh.**

**But anyways... here's chapter 6:**

* * *

_Chapter 6 song: Talk- Coldplay.  
So, it kinda fits. Haha. If I find a better song I'll change it, but whatever. Haha. I'm very into Coldplay right now :)  
I actually say them in concert. They're amazing. If your a fan and get a chance to see them, go for it.  
And this is long... Ha._

* * *

**Masque and Masked  
**Chapter 6: Talk

--

_"Why won't you tell me?"_

_I shrugged and looked behind me, the same way I did that night, and repeated my words, "Maybe I don't want to you know."_

_Then I winked and left a, by the look on his face, stunned Edward behind me._

_Yep, that worked!_

--

I left the kitchen, and once the door was shut, I bolted up the stairs to Alice's room.

Once I got there, I shut and locked the door behind me.

"Well?" Alice asked. "Did it work?"

"Oh, I think so." I smiled.

"Great."

"So, what do I do now?" I asked.

"Um, wait for him to come get you?"

"Alice..." I said suspiciously, "Why does it seem like _you _don't know."

"Because I don't. I never had to do this stuff before."

"So, you think I should just wait here?"

"Mhm."

"And how long should that take?"

"I don't know. He's usually not thinking straight on Saturday mornings."

"Why?"

"Friday night comes before it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, how long do you think it will take?"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Alice?" Someone said from behind the door.

"I guess not that long." She said to me. "Get behind the door. Don't let him see you."

Confused, I went and sat behind the door, while Alice opened it. "What?" She asked.

"Um, is, uh, Bella... here?"

"Why?"

"I, uh, want to, you know, talk. To her."

"About?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

"I don't."

I could practically hear his eyes rolling. "Right."

"I'm serious. Tell me why you need her."

"She's the girl." He said, frustrated.

I could hear Alice smiling, "What girl?"

"From the ball."

"Ball?"

"Alice!"

"Edward."

It was silent. What were they doing? Having a staring contest?

After what felt like a minute, Alice finally said, "Fine." Then she stuck her head behind the door to me. "Bella?"

I stood, and Alice stepped out of the room. It was me and Edward now.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey." He repeated.

"So... you wanted to talk?"

"Um, yeah."

"So..."

"Could we go somewhere else?"

"Um, sure."

"Okay." He left the door and motioned for me to follow him.

He lead me to another room, that I'm guessing was his.

It was nothing that I thought it would be.

It was big- I _did _expect that, I suppose.

There was a King sized bed with golden sheets, matching the rest of the room.

He had a big, flat-screened, plasma TV hanging on the wall opposite his bed.

Another wall was just a shelf. And it was full. The bottom shelf was full of books. Tons of them. The shelf above that held DVDs. Just DVDs. The shelf above that, though, was most impressive. It was full of CDs. There had to be _hundreds _of them there. Then there was the top shelf... It held a huge stereo system. I also noticed that it was surrounded by picture frames. I moved closer to see them. They were all framed and were pictures of him with different people and in different places. There were pictures of him with his friends, him with his family, him in Paris... Japan... England... Las Vegas. There were even some of him with celebrites and athletes. I also noticed a soccar ball sitting on the floor by this shelf.

After I was done looking at that 'wall', I noticed that there was a piano... in his _room_! There was also an accoustic guitar sitting in the case by the wall.

"Wow." I breathed.

_So, I've been in his room about 30 seconds, and I know more about him now than I did getting to know him all week. Let's review: He plays piano _and _guitar _and_soccar. He has more CDs & movies & books than God and he's-._

"So." He said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Was it really you?"

I sighed and turned to face him. He was still standing in the doorway. I nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me that night?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I figured you wouldn't know who I was, because you _wouldn't _have. And if my some chance you _did _you wouldn't accept me."

"Accept you?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not like the rest of the people you hang out with. I mean, I don't have as much money, I don't dress the same-"

"Well, it kind of looks like that to me."

I nodded, "You can thank Alice for that. She decided to 'change' me or something. I was only wearing this stuff for like a week before I officially met you." I rolled my eyes.

"Officially?" He questioned.

I nodded. "I ran into you in the hallways a few days before that dance." He gave me a blank stare. "You asked for my name..." Same look. "I told you to ask Alice..."

Resignation formed on his face. "That was you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. And see, that's what I mean. _That's _what I was before that ball. Hell, I wasn't even _invited _to that ball. Alice snuck me in."

"But, that girl had glasses-"

I pointed to my eyes. "Contacts."

"And-"

"Edward. I don't need a reminder of what my life was then."

"Sorry. Wait- you _snuck _in?"

I nodded. He shrugged.

"So, I understand why you didn't tell me _then_, but why didn't you tell after?"

I shrugged. "I guess that from what Alice told me, you were looking for some princess or something. I'm not that."

"Honestly, Bella? I don't know what I was looking for. That's obvious, seeing as you were _right there _the whole time."

"I know. And that's another reason. You obviously thought that it _couldn't _be someone like me, so you didn't even think about it."

"No. I don't think that's true. I think a little part of always thought it was you."

"Really?" I gave him a disbelieving look.

He nodded, "Yeah. I mean, when we'd talk, your voice sounded so familar, and you eyes looked so familiar. I just wasn't smart enough to put two and two together."

I laughed, and nodded, "I remember you telling me that."

_-Flashback-_

_Tuesday afternoon: lunch time._

_I was the first one to the courtyard today, and I sat at our usual table. I wasn't alone long, though, when Edward sat down next to me._

_"Hey Bella," He said._

_"Hey Edward." I said._

_"So, what's up?"_

_"Oh, nothing."_

_"Bored?"_

_I shrugged. "A little."_

_Suddenly, he was staring at me, and I was getting a little uncomfortable. "What?"_

_"Nothing. You just remind me of someone."_

_"Who?"_

_He shook his head, "I don't know."_

_"Well, that makes me feel good."_

_"No. I mean, it was someone I met, but I didn't get their name."_

_Was he talking about _me_? I _did _answer his 'bored?' question the same as that night._

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah. But you look a lot like her. She had brown hair-" He picked up a few strands of hair when he said that, "And your eyes look the same."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_-End Flashback-_

"Yeah," Edward said, "And _that _would've been a _great _time to tell me.

I sighed, "I know. But Alice interrupted, remember?"

_-Flashback-_

_Tuesday afternoon: lunch time_

_"Well-"_

_"Bella!" Alice's chirppy voice said from behind. "Oh, and Edward!" She plopped herself down on the seat next to Edward, Jasper followed behind her. "So, fill me in, what'd I miss?"_

_"Nothing." I said._

_-End Flashback-_

"That's right." he said. "I forgot."

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately."

"Well, sorry. I'm not at my best Saturday mornings."

"Yeah, that's what Alice said."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. She said due to your Friday night events, you're usually not doing very well on Saturdays."

"Okay, let me get something straight, okay? Yes- I do go out Fridays and drink, but I don't usually get wasted or anything."

"No, just sometimes, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Hey- don't be ashamed or anything. I've seen _Gossip Girl. _I know how New York high schoolers are. Plus, I go to the school as you. I hear things."

He laughed, "That's true."

There was a pause for a few moments.

"So," I said. "Where exactly does this leave us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- okay. Think about it. You were looking for this mystery girl from the ball. What were you planning to do once you found her?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Were you just looking for her to know who she was, or you looking for an actual, I don't know, like, relationship?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm not sure. I suppose it would depend on if she wanted a relationship or not."

And that made me think.

_Did_ _I want a relationship with Edward Cullen_?

What does it mean that I've never thought about it before?

Did it mean I didn't want to?

_Possibly._

But then this whole thing would've been a waste. What's the point of telling him if nothing's going to happen?

And, I _was _totally excited when he found out it was me. But then again, that was the point. Who wouldn't be excited when someone found out what they wanted them to figure out?

What would happen if I did have a relationship is a better question.

One: My father would probably shoot me. He still thinks I'm too young to date. Psh. I'm seventeen!

Two: I would spend all my time with him, meaning my grades would drop, meaning I'd be kicked out of school. That's _not _good.

Three: Tanya would hate me. Alice would be _thrilled_. My mom would be happy, I think.

But, number three is what everyone else wanted. But, what's more important is what _I _want.

So, I'm back to where I started. Do I _want _a relationship with Edward Cullen?

I don't know. I need more time to think!

I looked up at him, and it was obvious that he was waiting for me to say something.

So, I did.

"She doesn't."

Something flashed across his face. "What?"

I groaned. "That didn't come out right." I took a breath. "I mean, I hardly know you, and you hardly know me. I say we should just be friends and see happens."

He seemed to be contemplating that idea. He shrugged, "I suppose." He came and stood closer to me. "Friends?"

I nodded. "Friends."

* * *

Don't hate me, please!

I know where this is going... trust me.  
I just... don't know how to get there as of this moment.

So, this isn't my best chapter. I dont know. I didn't know exactly how their conversation should've gone.

However, I did give you a little more than I wanted. Haha.


	7. How to Touch A Girl

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Well, the plot line, I suppose.**

**AN: So, here you go. I know I really need up update DwFP, but I'm hit a roadblock. So, this should hold you over for a few days. :)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 7 song: How to Touch a Girl- JoJo  
Why? It kind of sums up what Bella wants right now, basically._

* * *

**Masque and Masked  
**Chapter 7: How to Touch a Girl

-------------

We took on this friendship thing pretty fast.

The rest of that morning was spent in Edward's room. We were just talking.

"So," I said, walking over to his piano. "You play?"

He nodded, "Yeah. What? Did you think it was for decoration?"

"Well... no. I guess not." I laughed.

"Yeah. This is just a basic one, though. Not to impressive. I have a bigger one downstairs."

I just stared at him. "You have _two _pianos?"

He nodded again and pointed to the one in his room, "This is the first one I ever played on. The one I learned to play on when I was, like, five. The one downstairs is much bigger. I'm sure you've seen it."

I nodded, "Yeah. I have. I didn't know it was yours."

He laughed, "Most people don't." That's what he left it at.

I continued looking around his room, and walked to the shelf. "You have _so _many CDs. It's insane. I have, like, 20."

"Yeah, I've been buying them since I was about eight."

"Wow." I said. "And you still buy them, even though you have an iPod?"

I nodded, "Pretty much. Sometimes I'll buy single songs off the internet or something, but I'll usually actually go to the store to buy a CD."

"That's cool. Too bad CD sales are at the lowest ever."

He laughed, "I know, right."

I looked at the floor, "Soccar?"

He went and picked up the ball. "Yeah. You any good?"

I shrugged, "Never really tried." He just stared at me. "What?"

"Alice said the same thing. So I made her play. She was horrible." He laughed.

"Yeah. Well, Alice isn't exactly... _sporty_."

He laughed, "That's true."

"_I _however, am pretty good at _softball_."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I mean, when your step-dad's in baseball, it's kind of unavoidable."

He laughed again, "That's true as well. So, tell me about him."

"Who?"

"The new New York Yankee. And your mom. And dad. You have any siblings? Wow. I just realized I really _don't _know anything about you."

I laughed. "I realized the same thing just by walking in here."

We continued talking for a while. I told him about my parents and how, no, I didn't have any siblings. He told me that his dad used to be a lawyer, but he still didn't tell me what he does now, and I didn't ask. I figured that if he wanted me to know, he'd tell me. He told me what it was like growing up without siblings, to suddenly having an over energetic step-sister. We didn't get much farther than that, though, when said sister came knocking on the door.

"What, Alice?" Edward called, sitting up from where he was laying on his bed. I was laying on the bed also, but my head was at the end of the bed, and his was at the front.

She opened the door and stuck her head in. "I'm here for Bella."

I looked at her, "What?"

"Do you wanna do something?"

"Um, actually... me and Edward were going to go to that new cafe." Okay, so that's a lie, but I couldn't help but not want to leave him yet.

Alice seemed surprised. "Oh! Well, can I come? I mean, Jazz wants to try that place too." She was pratically begging.

"Sure. Well, if it's okay with Edward." I looked at him, and he just nodded.

"Okay." Alice said, pulling her phone out, "I'll call him. When are you leaving."

"Um, I don't know."

"We were planning a few minutes, but I guess we'll wait." Edward said.

"Oh," Alice said, "Okay." She shut the door and left.

There was a pause, then, "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"I didn't know we had plans. What if I already _had _plans?"

"Well did you?"

He paused. "No."

I got off the bed, to find Alice. "Okay then."

When I got to Alice's room, I changed my clothes.

"So, what did Edward say?" She asked.

"Um, he asked if it really was me, and I said yes."

"And..."

"And... that's it."

"No, that's not it, Bella. You were planning to go out with him."

"But-"

"So, are you two, like, _dating _now?"

"No. We're just friends."

She looked confused. "Why?"

"Because we realized we know _nothing _about each other."

She just shrugged, "I guess so."

Then there was a knock on the door house door. Alice went to answer it.

I finished getting ready, then went downstairs. Apparently it was Jasper at the door.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "There you are. We've been waiting for you."

"I was upstairs for all of a minute."

"Well, we're all ready, so let's go." She took Japser's hand and they went outside, Edward and I following.

"I thought'd we just walk, since it's only a few blocks." Edward said.

"But, Edward, it's cold." Alice whined.

"Suck it up."

"No."

"Alice," Jasper said. "It's not that bad out, today. You said you wanted me to take you ice skating when the ice rink is up, and it's gonig to be even colder then."

That seemed to get her, "Fine." She finally said.

"Great." Edward said, and started walking.

I walked next to him, with Alice and Jasper behind us.

In just a few minutes, we found ourselves at the cafe, and we went in.

There weren't many people there, so we found a table pretty quickly. It was one of those round tables, and it had four spots. Perfect.

"So, what do you guys want?" Edward asked.

"Oh, Edward. Jazz and I can get it. What do you want, Bella?"

"Um," I looked up at the menu above the registers, "I'll have a coffee and a blueberry muffin."

"Edward?"

"I'll have a coffe as well."

"That it?" She asked.

He nodded and with that, Jasper and Alice went to get our orders.

"Just a coffee?"

"I already ate, actually."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"Bella," Alice shouted, "Decafe?"

"No!" I shouted back.

"No?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, "It's still morning."

"That is very true."

Alice and Jasper came back not much later, with our food and drinks.

We all talked about random things for a few minutes, until I saw someone walk into the cafe.

"Oh no." I said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"It's Charlie." I said.

Alice looked and saw. She smiled, and shouted, "Hey, Cheif Swan!"

He turned and saw her, then me, then the boys. He finished his order and got his food. Then he walked over to me.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey, Dad."

"So," He said, "Who are you friends?"

I nodded towards Alice, "Dad, you know Alice."

"Yes. Good to see you again, Alice."

"You too, Cheif Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie."

Alice laughed, "Okay.

"And, who are these two, Bella?"

"That's Jasper Whitlock, Alice's boyfriend. And that's Edward, Alice's step-brother."

"Oh, well. It's good to meet you." He diddn't seem happy about it. "Bella, when will you be home?"

"Um, I don't know. Later?"

"Well, be home before dark, okay?"

"Um, sure."

"Good. I gotta run, Bella. But I'll see you later."

"Bye dad."

When he left, Japer said, "He doesn't like me."

"Me either." Edward said.

"No. It's not you. Just your gender." I said. "He says I'm not allowed to date until I'm thirty. Most parents joke when they say that. Mine's pretty much serious."

"For real?" Edward asked.

"Well, maybe not _thirty _but he said since I'm on partial scholorship to this school, I can't have any _guys _distracting me and ruining my grades."

"How is guys different than girls?" Alice asked.

"Apparently you get more _attatched _to guys." I answered. "According to Charlie, anyways."

"What about you mom?" Edward asked.

"Um, I don't think she really cares. But then again, she's not really responsible for me right now."

"Can your dad really stop you though."

"He's a cop. Of course he course he could."

"Hm. Good point."

-------------------------

So, I _was _home before dark. I was home before Charlie as well.

I decided that I'd just order us a pizza for dinner tonight.

My dad arrived home before the pizza did.

"Bella?" He called.

"In my room."

"Okay. Any idea for dinner?"

"I ordered a pizza."

He didn't say anything after that.

So, when the pizza came, 10 minutes later, I brought it into the kitchen and put it on the table.

Charlie came and got some pieces before going back to watch some sports game on TV.

"Bella, could I talk to you?" He asked as he grabbed the pizza.

_Uh-oh_. He never wants to talk unless its important.

"Um, sure dad."

He sat down and I did too.

"What's up, dad?"

"Bella, it's about the boys you were with."

I groaned, "Dad."

"Bella. We've talked about this."

"Dad. I was just _hanging _out with them. With _Alice. _You like Alice."

"Yes, I like Alice, but I don't want you getting involved with those boys. I know how high schools boys are, Bella. I've broken up enough parties."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad. _Alice _has been to those parties before. What? I can't hang out with my best friend anymore."

"Isabella." He said sternly. "We've talked about this. No dating until you graduate."

"Mom thinks it's a good idea!"

"Your _mother _isn't here and isn't exactly the best example."

"Oh, my god! Dad! I'm not _dating _anyone!"

"That doesn't mean you won't in the future." I groaned again. "Do you hear me, Bella? You want to get into Harvard, you need this school."

"I know."

"And if you date, I just know your grades will slip."

"Dad, how having a boyfriend going to affect my grades more than just having normal friends?"

"You get more attached to boys, Bella." Ha. See?

"Dad, I see your point, but I don't see why we're having this conversation. I'm not dating anyone right now, and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon."

"Well, we'll see about that."

With that, he picked up his plate with his pizza, and a soda, and walked back to the living room.

* * *

Review, please :)

So, we're officially in the single digits for days til the movie. At least here in the US.  
I've been counting down for over 200 days :) Haha.


	8. Check Yes Juliet

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, unfortunatly.

**AN: SO SORRY **for the long wait. I've been super super busy with school and stuff.

So I have an update for you guys. If you've read my other stories, you'd have read my movie review. I have now seen the movie a second time, and since the first time we were very disappointed in howJasper had like no lines (and like, none of the other Cullens except Edward [and I supposed Carlisle and Rosalie]... but this only involves Jasper) we counted his lines. Jackson Rathbone had a grand total of **8 **lines and only about **42 **words. How depressing is that. And now that I think about it... I think that Emmett might have had less. And that's just depressing.

Ohhh well. It was still a great movie. Probably would be better if you hadn't read the books, I think. But, that's just me. *Shrugs.*

Anywhooo. Here's Chapter 8.

Sorry if there's typos. I don't have time to reread through it.

* * *

_Chapter 8 Song: Check Yes Juliet- We the Kings_

* * *

**Masqued and Masked  
**Chapter 8: Check Yes Juliet

-------------

_Previously on M&M:_

_"Dad, I see your point, but I don't see why we're having this conversation. I'm not dating anyone right now, and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon."_

_"Well, we'll see about that."_

_With that, he picked up his plate with his pizza, and a soda, and walked back to the living room._

-------------

It's been a few weeks since that conversation with Charlie. Not much has happened. Thanksgiving came and went without incident.

However, that made my mother call and tell me she was coming to New York for Christmas, to get used to the city, since they'd be moving here when Spring Training started in March. Apparently, it would be her, Phil, and Phil's nephew because he wanted to see New York. They'd be here for a week.

School was going good. I was studing a lot because with a break in a few weeks, we were having a lot of tests and homework.

Things were going pretty much the same with my friends. I was true to my word to Charlie. I hadn't tried to start anything with anyone. Although, that didn't mean I didn't want to. I couldn't help it. I knew I was falling for Edward.

When I confessed this to Alice she, of course, wasn't surprised at all, and she said, and I quote, "Believe me, he feels the same way." I couldn't really believe her, but I couldn't really not believe her either.

Basically, I was confused.

Even though I technically wasn't allowed to _date _Edward, that didn't mean I couldn't hang out with him.

And I did that. A lot.

We'd really gotten to know each other these past few weeks, and it was getting harder for me to stay away from him.

Apparently it was hard for Edward as well, becaue it was one night early in December that I started to believe Alice on the statement that maybe, yes, Edward did feel the same way.

It was a Friday night, and it had been a week of exams at school. I hadn't had time to really see anyone that week or the weekend before, because Charlie made sure that I was studing like mad to get good grades on the tests.

Apparently, Edward noticed that I'd been living in a cave for the last week as well.

How do I know this? That's easy.

I was laying in bed, reading a book, and I heard something hit my window. I looked over and didn't see anything, so I ignored it.

However, a few minutes later, I heard it again. Call me crazy, and call it cliche, but it sounded like someone was throwing rocks at my window.

I got out of bed, and put a sweatshirt on because it was getting a lot colder these days.

I went over to my winow and looked down. What I was was someone standing down there with a flashlight.

I laughed to myself and opened my window, immediately regretting it, because it let in a massive amount of cold December air.

"Edward." I whisper yelled down to him. He looked up, and I could see him smile.

"Hey." He said up to me.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Throwing rocks at my window."

"Well there you go." He said teasingly.

"Seriously, Edward. What are you doing? It's..." I looked at my clock, "11:30."

"So? I'm usually up 'til... two... three... four...?"

"Yeah, but usually not _here_."

He laughed, "I've missed you, Bells. Come down here."

"It's cold." I pulled me sweatshirt tighter to me to emphasize my point.

"Fine then," he said, walking towards the side of my house, "I'll come up to you."

"What?" I asked shocked, "You can't do that."

"Why not? You're dad's car isn't here."

"It's not?"

"Nope."

Did he tell me he was working late? Maybe.

"Fine. Wait, I'll come open the door."

He shook his head. "No need." Then he amazed me even more than he already had. I don't know how he did it, but the _climbed _up the side of my house.

When he got to my window, I grabbed him hand and tried to, while not really accomplishing it, help him through the window.

When he got in, he stumbled a bit, but eventually balanced himself. I just laughed watching the whole thing.

"How'd you do that? You climbed up my house."

He shrugged. "Practice?"

"You've practiced climbing the side of my house?" I teased.

"No." He said, then looked at me. "_My _house."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Usually it's harder than that though."

"The alcohol?"

He just nodded slightly.

Even though we'd known been getting to know each other for a few weeks now, he still didn't like talking about his alternate weekend plans when he'd go to parties and do whatever he did there. I'm not sure what it was, but he seemed ashamed to let me know these things.

"So," I said, "What brings you here tonight Edward?"

"I told you." He said, sitting down on my bed next to me. "I missed you." He put his arm around my shoulder and gave them a squeeze.

"And you couldn't wait until tomorrow to see me?"

"Well, if we were in Europe, it _would _be tomorrow."

I just laughed. "And what if I had plans."

"Psh. Plans?" He joked. "What were these plans of yours?" He reached behind me to grab the book I was reading. "Reading all night?" He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Hey," I said defending myself, "That's a book _you _lent me."

He laughed, "I would've been done with it by now."

I, so sophisticatingly, just stuck my tounge out at him.

"What are you? Four."

I just rolled my eyes. I could never win with Edward.

I laid back on my bed, and Edward followed, laying down beside me.

I sighed, then started laughing.

"What's so funny." He asked me, laughing too.

"I'm just thinking... this is the first time I've had a _boy _in my bed. What would Charlie think?"

He turned and propped his head up in his hand. "Bella. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I responded.

"Why doesn't Charlie allow you to date?"

Okay, not expecting that.

I sighed, "Because he thinks having a boyfriend would distract me. I've told you this."

"I know. I'm just thinking. Why- why don't you try and prove him wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... date someone, Bella. It would be no different that what's happening now. I mean, we're not dating now and look at what you're doing. You have a _boy _in your bed."

"He'd never go for that."

"Then don't tell him."

"Don't _tell _him? Are you _insane_?"

"Probably."

"Okay, and say I did do this. Who would I date."

There was a pause for a minute, and looking into my eyes, he responded quietly. "Me."

I sat up slowly, as did he, and I turned to look at him. "Seriously?" I whispered.

"Yes. God, Bella. These past few weeks... they've been good. Really, getting to know each other. But- that's not what I want. That's never been what I wanted. Even before I knew you were the girl from the ball, that's what I wanted."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, I was trying to make you happy. You said you wanted to be friends... so we were friends."

I put my head in my hands and groaned, "Edward."

He was silent for a moment. "So, I take it that's a no." I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"No!" I said too quickly, lifting my head. "No. That's not a no. I- I don't know. I- I'm just confused."

"Confused about what?"

"About this. About us. Your plan is crazy and under any other circumstance I'd say no. But- with you." I shrugged. "I'm having a really hard time saying no."

He came and sat closer to me on the bed, and put his arm around my shoulder again. "Then don't." He said quietly.

"It's just- I can't sneak around."

"Well, we won't be sneaking. We're proving something. If we can hang out... maybe go on a few dates along the way... and prove to your dad that your grades aren't slipping, then he'll be okay with you. So, you're not really _sneaking_, you're just not exactly telling the truth."

"I don't know, Edward."

"Please, Bella?"

I turned my head to look into his eyes, and could see how much he really did want me to do this.

I knew it was wrong to do this. Sneaking around wasn't something that I would normally do. Although, dating wasn't really my thing either.

I knew if I did this, this sneaking around thing, that my father would find out. But thinking about it, I couldn't help but think that it would be with it.

Truth be told, I _had _been wanting to be something more with Edward for the past few weeks, I was just scared. I was scared of his reaction to finding out. I was scared of rejection. I was scared of what would happen when I eventually had to admit to Charlie that I _had _found someone to date, and I was scared of what would happen if what he said would happen, actually happened.

This is what I wanted. It really was. I knew I was being stupid, but I'd do pretty much whatever it took to be with Edward.

I was still looking in his eyes, when I slowly nodded my head up and down. "Yes. Yes, I'll do."

His eyes sparkled when I said this, and I was getting lost in them, "Are you sure, Bella."

Now he wants to make sure I'm sure? What's up with this kid?

"Yes, Edward. I'm sure."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt something around my waist. I looked over and realized that Edward was still here, and it was his arm that was around my waist. We must have fallen asleep last night.

But we're both still alive. Does that mean my father never came home last night?

I couldn't bring myself to worry about that right now, though. I mean, I had Edward, the most gorgous guy in the universe, sleeping in my bed.

I turned my body a bit so that I was partly on my side. I sighed in contemptment and brought my hand up to run though his hair, something I've always wanted to do.

I heard Edward groan a little, and I laughed quietly, bringing my hand out of his hair, not wanting to wake him.

Without opening his eyes, Edward told me, "Don't stop. That feels good."

I laughed a little, and continued playing with his hair.

It was quiet for a few minutes, but I could tell Edward was waking up.

When he finally did open his eyes, he look up at me, and with a slight smile on his face, he said, "Well good morning, beautiful."

I laughed, "I could say the same thing."

He sighed a bit, "I could probably go. I wasn't supposed to sleep here last night. If my mother finds out about this..."

"You mean you've never slept at a girl's house before?"

He shook his head no, and made to sit up, but I stopped him. He looked at me confused.

"If I'm making sacrifices to be in this relationship, so are you. You can tell your mom you were at Jasper's or something last night. That would mean you don't have to leave yet."

"And you don't want me to leave?" He teased, leaning towards me.

I smiled and shook my head, leaning towards him as well, "Of course not," I whispered, before our lips met.

* * *

So, was it good?

You'll possibly get a kiss description in the next chapter. But, I don't know. I'm not a great kiss... describer... person.

There will probably be a first official date in the next chapter, as well. :) I know what it is too, and it's something I've always wanted to do if I ever went to New York. Well... one of the things.


	9. Winter Wonderland

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except the plot, I guess.

**AN: **I know, it's been like two weeks. I'm sorry. I probably wouldn't have even updated today but there's an intense blizzard going on right now so I'm stuck in the house all of today and probably tomorrow... so you may get lucky and I might update tomorrow as well. Okay, at least _one _of my stories will get updated during this storm...

Someone asked me if Emmett was going to be in this story, and my answer to that is YES! I love Emmett way to much to leave him out. I know what his role is going to be, but I have to get there first. Give it maybe two more chapters. :)

And in case you're wondering, currently in the story, it's sometime around the first week of December.

Once again, I'm too lazy to reread and check for typos. So I'm sorry if there are any.

And I should say this for the past like 5 chapters: Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

_Chapter 9 song: Winter Wonderland  
You know, the Christmas song... haha.  
It really doesn't have anything to do with the chapter, but what they do is something you can only do in the winter.  
Whatever. Just go with it._

The next chapter will probably be another song like this... just so you know. :)

_

* * *

_

**Masque & Masked:  
**Chapter 9: Winter Wonderland

--

_Previously on Masque and Masked:_

"If I'm making sacrifices to be in this relationship, so are you. You can tell your mom you were at Jasper's or something last night. That would mean you don't have to leave yet."

_"And you don't want me to leave?" He teased, leaning towards me._

_I smiled and shook my head, leaning towards him as well, "Of course not," I whispered, before our lips met._

_--_

As it turns out, Charlie did come home last night. He'd checked on me too. He told me this much when I went downstairs that morning.

The one thing I was wondering, I couldn't ask Charlie about. If my father did check on me, how is Edward _not _dead right now? I mean, Charlie _does _own a gun. I made a mental note to ask Edward when I saw him later.

"Where were you all night anyways?" I asked.

"Some of the schools have started having their Christmas dances. They need us there in case anything happens."

"Oh."

"You going to your Christmas dance, Bella?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Are you actually going to let me go?"

"Sure. It's one night, right?"

Okay, that was new.

"Dad, if I would have asked you that a week ago, you would have no. I'd think that after _chaperoning _other dances, you'd defiantly say no."

"Well, I may have talked to your mom." My mom. Of course. "She's kind of... talked me into it, saying how every girl has to go to these winter formals or whatever."

I just laughed, "Of course mom's going to make sure I go. Knowing my luck, our dance is going to be when she's out here."

My father laughed this time, "It is."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes. That's probably why she's trying to let me let you go. So she can see you all dressed up."

"Oh geez."

My father laughed, and stood up from the table and walked to the living room, "You're going to have a lot of fun with this Bella." He was still chuckling as he walked out of the kitchen.

---------------

Around 3:00, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey." It was Edward.

"Hi!"

"So, are you ready?"

"For what?"

He wouldn't tell me what our plans were for the day. I kept trying to get him to tell me when he was here this morning, but he wouldn't budge.

"It's a surprise."

"Well, I'm not ready then. What do I wear."

"Just something to be outside in."

"We're going to be outside? Edward! It's cold out."

"You sound like Alice. You living in New York for God's sakes. Just put on a hat and quit complaining." He laughed.

"Easy for you to say. You know what we're doing."

"Just be ready in 10 minutes, Bella. I'm already on my way to get you."

"Fine. I'll see you in 10 minutes."

"Yes, you will." Then he hung up.

I sighed and went up to my room.

I decided Jeans and a t-shrit. I'd put a jacket on over it. I'll admit, it wasn't _that _cold. About 20 degrees (Farenheit), I'd say.

I grabbed a hat, because Edward told me to, and gloves, and my the time I was done, Edward was knocking on my door.

"Hey, there." I said as I opened the door.

"Hi." He smiled, and leaned forward for a kiss.

"So," I said when we started walking towards his car, "Where are we going?"

"I told you," He smiled jokingly at me, "It's a surprise."

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"No."

"Please?" I used my irresistible pout on him. He wasn't budging.

"You'll know in, like, 15 minutes Bella. Be patient. It's a virtue."

"Uh-huh."

We got in the car, and we drove for about 15 minutes, just like Edward said.

When we stopped, Edward helped me out of the car grabbed my hand.

We walked a little ways, and when I saw where we were, I let out a shriek of happiness. Edward laughed at me. I playfully hit him with my arm started jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

"Stop laughing at me. I'm excited, okay?"

"What? Haven't you ever been here before?"

"Of course I have. It's been years though."

And it had been. I think the last time I was here, I was about 10 and I was with Alice.

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

I have him a hug and a kiss before saying, "I love it. But- where are the ice skates?"

"Come." He took my hand and walked me over to the rink. We walked around it for a while, before I spotted someone I recognized. Alice.

"Bella!" she shrieked as she came and ran towards me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Hey, Alice."

"Man, it feels like it's been forever since I last saw you."

"I know."

She was practically bounced in her heels at this point. "Alice? You should calm down."

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. I haven't been here in years."

"Me either." I said.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bench she was sitting at. Jasper and Edward already over there.

I sat down next to Edward, who was bent over a bag, grabbing a pair of ice skates for me. He handed them to me and I thanked him.

"You need any help?" Edward asked.

"I'm perfectly capable of putting on my own ice skates, Edward." I told him.

"Okay, suit yourself." He laughed.

I took off my shoes and put my foot into the boot of the skate, then tied it up. I did that for the other skate as well. I stood up and realized my skates seemed loose.

"Edward?" I said hesitantly, ad I sat back down.

"Yeah?" He said, looking up from tying his own skates.

"Um, maybe I do need help. They're really loose." I pointed to the skates.

He chuckled. "Yeah, hold on a second." He finished tying up his own, then he got in front of me and knelt down so he could untie then retie my ice skates.

"So, you have your own hockey skates." I stated, "Do you play?"

He laughed, "Not well. Jasper and I just play for fun sometimes."

"And I totally kick his ass." Jasper said from beside me.

Edward laughed, "Sorry if hockey isn't my area of expertise."

"How can you play hockey with two people? Don't you need a goalie or something?" I asked.

"In real hockey, yes." Jasper said, "But we change the rules a bit."

"Yeah," Edward said, "You'll have to watch us sometime."

"Looking forward to it." I said, smiling.

"Well," Edward said, standing up, "There you go." He reached for my hand so he could pull me up. "You ready?"

"Yep. But," I warned, "you should know that I'm not very coordinated when it comes to ice and I haven't done this in years so I'll probably fall down a lot."

"There's no need to worry about that, Bella." He responded, "I'll keep you right side up." He smiled.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Mr. Cullen."

He just smiled at me. We walked over to the entrance of the rink, Alice and Jasper behind us, and slowly got on the ice. It took me a minute, but I eventually found my balance. We started to slowly skate around the rink so I could get the feel of skating again.

I looked around me as I skated. There were a lot of people here. Most of them youngers, as in teens to twenties, but there were some older people and some little kids as well. I looked at the little girl who was near us. She had to be about six or seven years old. She had the cutest curly blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. She was with an older boy, about 12 it looked like, who I'm assuming was her brother. It looked like she didn't know what she was doing, but she looked so excited to be here. I remember when that was me, except I had my father helping me.

It made me think about right now, as well. It kind of felt like the first time I was learning to skate, except I had Edward to help me stay on my feet.

"You doing okay, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah. I haven't fallen over yet, so that's good."

He just laughed, "I don't think you'd do that bad, Bella."

"You wanna bet? Let's speed it up a bit and you'll see how bad I am on ice."

"Okay." He said, and started to go faster and I quickly matched his speed. It was kind of necessary though, seeing as I was holding his hand.

We got around the rink almost a whole time before it happened, although, it wasn't my fault. I heard someone yell my name behind me, so naturally I looked to see who it was. _Alice._

I wasn't looking where I was going, and I felt myself run into someone and they fell, myself right besides them. I looked to up and saw Edward looked shocked then besides me and looked at who I ran into. It was the little girl with blonde curls and blue eyes. Only this time, the eyes had tears in them.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, "I am so, _so _sorry. Did I hurt you?"

She sniffled, but shook her head no. "No." She said quietly, "I think I'm okay."

"Are you sure, Abby?" The boy I assumed was her brother, asked.

She nodded her head. "Can we skate some more, Danny?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah. It's fun!" She exclaimed.

Danny laughed, "Okay, squirt. Let's go." He helped her stand up. He turned to me, who was still sitting on the ice, "It's her first time. She's so excited about it."

"I thought so." I said. "And again, I'm sorry."

"No need. She's fine."

"I'm glad."

He just waved a hand and him and his sister took off.

"Well, that was graceful, Bella." Alice said, as Edward helped me up.

"You know, it's kind of your fault, Alice."

"_My _fault? How is is _my _fault?"

"You called my name and I looked to see who called me so I couldn't see where I was going."

"It's not my fault that you couldn't see where you were going. You could very easily blame Edward as well. He should have been watched where you guys were going!"

"Okay, let's just drop this." Jasper said.

"Fine." Alice said, and she took off with Jasper again.

"I told you something would happen," I said to Edward when we started moving again.

"But as you pointed out, that wasn't your fault."

"Well, it wasn't, but something still happened."

He just laughed.

We skated around a little more before we took a break to get some hot chocolate.

It was getting dark and the big city Christmas Tree had lit up and the ice rink lights had as well.

We stayed there until about seven, then we headed back to my house so I could change before I went to Alice's for a while.

My father was okay with me going over there as long as I was back my ten. I told him that wouldn't be a problem.

Talking to my father reminded me that I needed to talk to Edward about last time.

"Edward? My father said he checked on me last night, so how did he not see you?"

He just laughed, "This is going to sound really childish, but I heard him coming and I hid in your closet."

I laughed, "You hid in my _closet_?"

"Yes."

"Soo, you didn't _accidently _fall asleep at my house, then?"

He looked a little guilty, "Yes?" It came out like a question. "I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't bring myself to leave."

"Edward, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I said queitly. "In fact, I wouldn't mind if you did it more often."

"Well, I'll have to see what I can do." He smiled.

* * *

So, in case you're wondering, they went ice skating at the Rockefeller Ice Rink, which is apparently right by the big Christmas Tree. I wouldn't know anything about it, seeing as I've never been there, but let's pretend I have and everything is right... ;)

Yes, Bella will be going to the Christmas dance thing for the school, that'll be in a few chapters.


	10. Boys

**Disclaimer: **

**AN: **Again, SORRY. It's been like 3 weeks since I updated. I didn't know what I wanted to do. So, I skipped ahead a few weeks.

If you're wondering, the dates in this chapter are Wednesday Dec 17, Thursday Dec 18, and Fri Dec 19. The Christmas dance is the 20th.

Someone new is in ths chapter! :)

Again sorry if there's typos. I'm sure there's tons.

* * *

Chapter 10 song: Boys by Ashlee Simpson  
It fits Rosalie in this chapter, sort of.

* * *

**Masque and Masked:  
**Chapter 10: Boys.

"Bella!" My dad called me on a Wednesday night a few weeks later, "We have to get going!"

We were going to pick up my mom, her husband and his nephew at the airport today. I didn't know how this was going to be. I had a feeling awkward. My father hadn't seen my mother since before her wedding and I don't think he's met Phil at all before. The nephew's name was Emmett and apparently I had met him at the wedding, but I couldn't remember. My mom said I'd recognize him when I saw him though.

"Okay, just a sec." I had just finished my homework and was putting it all away. When I got downstairs I grabbed my boots, jacket, hat and gloves. It was getting colder out all the time. I just hope my mom, living in Arizona, realized that or she'd be freezing the whole time she was here.

We made our way to the airport closest to our house and found the baggage claim that they'd be at when they arrived. Looking at the arrival boards, I saw they'd land in about ten minutes.

It was about twenty minutes, however, before I saw my mother, lugging a carry-on bag on her shoulder. She was followed by Phil and the person I assumed was Emmett.

"Bella!" She shrieked when she saw me and she started running towards me. When she got to me, she engulfed me in a hug, which I returned.

"Hey mom. How was the flight?"

"Oh, it was fine, you know, for a flight." My mom wasn't a fan of flying.

It was then I noticed Phil and Emmett just standing there.

"Oh, hey, Phil." I said. "Um, have you met my father yet?" I looked over to my father, who was talked to my mother at the moment.

"No, I haven't yet, actually." Phil replied.

"Well, I'd introduce you, but I think he's catching up with my mom."

"Oh, that's no problem. Have you met Emmett?" He gestured to the person standing behind him. He was pretty big. Not fat big, but muscular big. I had a feeling he played baseball too. He had curly brown hair on top of his head as well.

"There's a rumor going around we have, but I can't seem to remember." I stuck my hand out to Emmett and with a smile I said, "I'm Bella."

"Emmett." He replied. "And you're not the only one who doesn't remember. Where is it we supposedly met?"

"The wedding." My mother suddenly replied from behind me. "Don't you guys remember?"

"No." We both answered at the same time.

"Oh well, your loss." She turned to Phil. "Honey, the luggage is coming. Emmett, stay here with Bells. Charlie can get your stuff for you."

"Okay, if your sure, Renee."

"Oh, it's no problem." With that my mom and Phil took off towards the luggage carousel.

"So," I said, not really sure what to say. "Not that I mind, I'm just curious as to why you tagged along on this little trip."

"Well, in Arizona the holidays are usually spent with just my parents, your mom, and Phil and since those two are going to be gone, my parents decided to hit up Vegas for Christmas, and they sent me here thinking it would be a good idea to get to know the area seeing as I'm hoping to get accepted to a school next year."

"You're a senior?" I said.

"Yeah. What are you? Junior?"

"Yep."

"At one of those rich snotty schools your see on TV?"

I laughed, "Yeah. It's almost exactly like an episode of Gossip Girl. Snotty rich kids and all."

"Oh Bella." My mom said from behind me again. How did she keep doing that? "You know they're not all snotty rich kids. Rich, sure. But not snots. What about your friend Alice, and this Edward you keep telling me _nothing _about."

"Mom," I complained. I told her everything about Edward but she seemed to think there was more to tell. I turned to Emmett, "So they're not _all _snotty. At least not _totally _snotty. Like my friend Rosalie. She would probably be like... a toned down version of Blair. You know her?"

"From Gossip Girl?"

"Yeah. Do you watch it?"

"Though passing."

"Yeah. And then there's Alice who's probably like Serena. Then me, who's probably like Jenny."

"Yeah, you lose me there."

"You said you watched it."

"Though passing. That doesn't mean I pay attention."

"Whatever. Can we just go?" I asked my father.

"Sure." He turned to Emmett and they introduced themselves to each other.

Ten minutes later, we were in the car heading home.

"So, mom, when are you guys moving out here?"

"Soon. We're going to go house hunting while we're here."

"Cool."

When we got home, my mom, Phil and Emmett dragged all their luggage into the house. We showed my mom and Phil into the guest bedroom and poor Emmett was going to have to sleep on the couch.

By the time everyone was all settled in, it was getting late and I had school in the morning.

I said my goodbye and went up to bed.

--

It was lunch the next day and I was sitting with Alice, Edward, Rosalie and the rest of Rose's posse. Rosalie, being the dramatic human being that she is, decided to wait until everyone was there to make her horrible announcement.

"Something horrible has happened she said."

"What is it?" Alice asked, in a sympathetic tone.

"James can't make it."

Alice's eyes grew wide and she let out a gasp. "What do you meant he _can't make it_?"

"Wait, I'm confused. He can't make it to what?"

Rosalie just looked at me. Alice is the one that answered. "The Christmas formal."

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Oh?" Rosalie snapped at me, "It's social suicide to show up without a date and now _I don't have one_!"

"Rose, don't worry." Alice said to her, "I'm sure we'll find you someone."

"Alice!" Rosalie shrieked, "The dance is in _two _days! No way I can find someone that fast. God! I already had a dress and an appointment to get my hair and nails done that I can't cancel. I can't _not _show up either. Alice, what am I going to do?"

Then I had an idea. She might not go for it. He's not the most richest of people, but he did seem somewhat like her type in the few conversations I've had with him.

"Rosalie. I know someone who can go."

--

The dance seemed to be on everyone's mind. Even my mother's. "Bella." She said at dinner that night, "Your dance is this weekend, right?" Like she didn't already know.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you had a dress and everything already, right?" I thought back to last weekend when I went with Alice to find a dress. I was at the mall for five hours just trying on dresses (some more than once) until Alice deemed on 'perfect'.

"Yeah. I do."

"Oh, honey! You have to show me."

"Renee," Phil interrupted, "Maybe you should wait until Saturday when she's all ready."

"Yeah." I said, "That sounds good to me."

"Fine." My mother said. "Your going with Edward?"

"Um, yeah."

"Great. That means I'll get to meet him when he come to pick you up."

"Oh, mom. I'm, um, getting ready at Alice's house so he won't be picking me up."

"But," Charlie interrupted me, "I'm sure you'll meet him eventually. Those two are always together."

"Okay. But I'm not leaving until I meet this boy."

"Whatever you say mom."

"Is Alice going with that boyfriend of hers?" My father asked.

"Yeah. She's going with Jasper. Everyone has a date dad, you can't really go without one. Except," I thought of Rosalie just then. I needed to talk to Emmett. "my friend Rosalie's date canceled on her for some reason. She's dateless."

"Shame." My father said.

"I guess. But, I told her I knew someone who'd go with her." I stole a glance at Emmett, he didn't notice. My mother, however, did.

"Oh, my god! Bella! You suggested Emmett. That's wonderful!"

That's when Emmett looked up. "What? No, I... I don't do dances."

"Oh, come one Emmett," I pleaded, "I promised her. And she's only just started warming up to me and that's only because Phil plays baseball and she has some obsession with baseball. If you don't go she's hate me forever."

"Emmett," my mom interrupted, "It might be a good idea. Get to know some people from around here. You will be attending NYU next year."

"But, they're high school kids. Shouldn't I get to know some poeple my own age."

"There will be plenty of seniors there, Emmett." I told him. "Just because Rosalie is a junior doesn't mean she doesn't know seniors. I told you, she's Blair. Everybody knows her."

"Blair?" My father asked.

"Never mind that dad. It's a long story."

"But it's in two days. I can't get a tux that fast."

"Sure you can. I'll call Alice. She has every store in the mall on speed dial. She has connections." He just looked at me. "Does this mean you'll do it?"

He took a breath, "Yeah. I guess so."

"Yay!" I jumped up from my seat and ran to give Emmett a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I have to go call her now! And Alice. And Edward. Get you to know some guys around here."

--

"Show me the picture, Bella." Rosalie said at lunch the next day. I promised her a picture of Emmett the next day and a full description of him for her.

I pulled a picture out of my backpack and gave it to her. She sighed. "OMG, Bella. He is _gorgeous_. You've been hiding him from me?"

"Well, I just met him two days ago, so..."

"She's kidding, Bella." Alice said beside me. Edward chuckled on the other side of me.

"And, you said he's into baseball?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep."

"I think she's in love and she hasn't even met the guy." Edward whispered. "You can totally hold this over her head whenever you want something."

I laughed, "If it works out."

"I think it will. When Rosalie wants something, she gets it."

"Stuff it, Edward." Rosalie snapped, "I can hear you."

* * *

Yay! Emmett's here now! I know he's not really Emmetty in this chapter. But I kind of made him how any other guy would be who come hundreds of miles to a strange, big city he's never been to before and his strange cousin begs him to go to a dance at school he doesn't attend with people he doesn't know. Don't worry, he'll get better. :)

In case you're wondering, Emmett is skipping some school to be in NY right now... ha.

Umm, I think the dance will be the next chapter!


	11. Gettin' Ready for the Night of Nights

**Disclaimer: **Twilight's not mine, unfortunatly.

**AN: **Sorry for the wait. I have a few excuses:  
1. I've been busy and haven't had much time for writing.  
2. I was kind of stuck. I didn't know how to draw this chapter out.  
3. I wanted to go to two more school dances of my own to get idea. Unfornatly, none striked. :(

Anyways, I have it now. You'll be sad to hear that the actual dance isn't in this chapter, but it will be in the next one.

Once again, sorry about any typos. I DID reread it, but I'm sure I missed a lot.

* * *

Chapter 11 Song: NONE! (Although, the chapter title came from the beginning of the song "A Night to Remember" from HSM3.)

* * *

**Masque and Masked:  
**Chapter 11: Getting Ready for the Night of Nights

--

"Ouch!" I screeched. "Alice, there's head under this hair, you know!"

"Sorry," she giggled in reply.

I was currently in the Cullen household. Alice's room, actually. I was sitting in front of her mirror and she was standing behind me with a curling iron in her hands. She was doing my hair for me tonight because, apparently, I'm incapable of doing it myself. She told me she was doing something _simple_. However, the two of us had different definitions of that word.

"You," she was saying now, "should stop complaining. I know what I'm doing."

"I know, Alice, but it feels like you're pulling my hair out."

"Geez, Bella. I'm done pulling." Then she pulled out hairspray and as she was spraying in my hair, she added, "Actaully, I'm... _totally _done!"

I looked in the mirror. She was right, it _was _simple. All she did was curl the end of my hair. Then she parted my hair down the left side and pulled all my hair into a ponytail at the nape of my neck.

"Wow, Alice. It looks good."

"I know," She chirped. "So, we have an hour left until the guys get here. Rosalie should be joining us in about twenty minutes as well."

"Rosalie?" I didn't know she was coming.

"Mhm."

"Since when?"

"Since she's going with Emmett, who only know _you _in this city."

"Oh, I guess I never thought about that."

She laughed, "Obviously not."

"I hope the guys are being nice to him."

Since Alice and I had taken over the Cullen household, Edward had to go to Jasper's to get ready. I thought it would be a good idea for Emmett to get to know the guys so I suggested he go over there as well.

"I'm sure they are. Now," Alice said as she started hairspraying her own hair, which was simply straightened and flipped out at the ends, "it's time for make-up."

--

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Rosalie had joined our little pre-dance party. She had been here for twenty minutes and we only have fifteen minutes until the guys got here. Luckily, I was the only one who had to get dressed still. Alice had been getting her dress on when Rosalie arrived, who brought her dress over with her.

Alice's dress was short, strapless, black and fit her perfectly, as always.

Rosalie, who changed once Alice was done, was all ready to go as well. She came with her hair done already, as well as her make up. Her hair was curled in light curls and some of her hair was pulled back loosely. Then here was her dress. It was a red V-neck with ties that tied around her neck. The dress had four different layers that all cut off at a different point. She looked gorgeous.

Then there was me. I had a blue satin halter topped dress. The front end ended just above my knees, while the back fell a little farther down. The dress I was fine with, but once I saw the shoes, I had to be worried. I knew I would have to wear them, there was no avoiding that, but still. They were high. A good four or five inches, black and peep toed with ribbons on the end. Yes, they were cute, but high at the same time. I'm not a huge klutz but that was still high.

As we were doing finishing touches, I noticed Rosalie was being uncharacteristically quiet. "Is something wrong, Rosalie?"

"What? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong." She said softly.

"Are you nervous?" Alice asked.

"About what?"

"Emmett."

"What if he doesn't like me."

"Rosalie, that's insane. Who couldn't like you?" I asked.

"James didn't like me." She muttered.

"James is an idiot." Alice said. "You've always known that."

"Well... yeah. That's true." She laughed.

"Don't worry, Rosalie. I'm sure Emmett will love you." I said, trying to comfort her.

"I hope you're right, Bella. I hope you're right."

--

At five o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Alice squealed. "Come on!"

We walked down the stairs and Rosalie and I waited in the living room for Alice to open the door. We knew she got there when we heard a high-pitched, "Jazzy!" then a few seconds later a giggle and a "Jasper, I'm wearing lipgloss!"

We waited for a few minutes and Alice still hadn't come back into the living room.

"Um, maybe we should go find her." I suggested.

"Okay." Rosalie replied.

We made our way out to where the front door was, but they weren't there. "Alice?" I called.

"In here, Bella!"

I sighed. What was she doing in the kitchen? Rose and I made our way over there.

"Alice," I said when we reached out destination, "why are you in the kitchen?"

"I'm being a good hostess and getting drinks."

"Alice, we have dinner reservations that are in fifteen minutes. We have to, you know, _go_."

She sighed and pulled me over to her. "I just needed you so you could introduce them. It seems weird for me to do it." She whispered to me while I laughed.

"Rosalie, come on. Let's let Alice get her _drinks_."

We walked back to the living room where the boys were now waiting for us. The first thing I saw when I walked in was Edward. He looked amazing, of course. When he saw me, he smiled, and started walking towards me, but I held up my hand for him to wait a moment.

"Emmett," I said and he looked up from where he was sitting next to Jasper on the couch, "this is Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, this is my cousin, Emmett McCarty." His eyes went to her, and stuck there. I looked over at her and she had a small smile on her face, and her eyes were locked on his as well. I think this was going to work.

After about a minute of them just looking at each other, and Jasper, Edward and I just awkwardly watching them watch each other, Emmett stood up and walked toward her.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie."

"You too."

"Um," I said, "How about we leave you two to get to know each other for a bit."

"Yeah." Jasper said, "We'll do that." Then he left, to go find Alice, I assumed.

That was when Edward finally made his way over to me, and I grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

When we reached the dinning room, he pulled me into a hug. "You look beautiful, Bella."

"You're not to bad yourself," I said. He just smiled at me. "Well," I teased, "Aren't you going to kiss your beautiful girlfriend?"

"Well," he said, "I would, but Alice told me not to ruin your lipgloss," He smiled, trying to be serious, but I could tell he was trying now to laugh.

"But," I whispered, leaning up into him, "Alice isn't here."

"That's true," he whispered back and just as his lips were going to touch mine, Alice decided to show up.

"Edward! What did I tell you?"

Edward closed his eyes and whispered to me, "Told you."

I just winked at him and turned to Jasper, "Jasper, has anyone ever told you that you look _great_ with Alice's lipgloss on?"

Edward laughed as Jasper's eyes grew and his cheeks turned a slight pink. "I've never seen Jasper blush before." Edward whispered to me.

"Now," I said, "If you two will excuse us, I'm going to kiss my boyfriend." Then I grabbed Edward and pulled his lips to mine.

--

Two hours later, we had eaten and were now making our way to the dance. My feet already hurt and since it was about 15 degrees Fahrenheit, I was freezing, but on the bright side, Emmett and Rosalie seemed pretty into each other.

Alice had, of course, ordered us a fancy limo, which we were all currently sitting in, sipping champaign out of fancy limo glasses. I had only had champaign once before in my life, at my mom and Phil's wedding, so this felt kind of weird. But, everyone else was drinking it, so I figured it couldn't hurt if I only had one glass. Which, was the limit. Alice said that we didn't want to go to the dance drunk, which everyone else agreed to.

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear, "have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Only about a million times," I replied, which was true. He had told me plenty of time. When we left his house, when we got to the restaurant, about six times at the restaurant, and when we were leaving the restaurant.

"Well, it's true." He kissed my cheek.

"Yeah. Yeah." Alice chimed in, a little loudly. Apparently alcohol, even one glass of champaign, makes her louder. "We all know Bella looks all know Rosalie looks beautiful, and we all know _I _look beautiful, so we can all stop with the mushy gushy talk." And a little bitchy, it seems.

"What about me?" Emmett whined. "Don't I look _beautiful_?"

"Oh, Emmett." Rosalie said, "You don't look _beautiful_. My dates don't look _beautiful_. My dates have to look _handsome_. And you defiantly fulfilled that requirement." She smiled at him. Yeah, Rosalie liked this guy.

"Awww. What about me?" Jasper asked this time.

"God," Rosalie said, "You guys whine more than girls do. You all look good, okay?"

"Yes," Alice agreed, "Ahh! I think we're here!"

And we were. I looked out the limo window and saw a large white hotel that that a large window and you could see in the whole first floor, to the ball room.

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel and a man in a black and white hotel uniform opened the door for us to get out. Alice was first, of course, with Jasper right behind her. I expected Rosalie to go next but she told me that Edward and I could go before her.

As I exited the limo, I felt like a movie star arriving at her big movie premier. There was a red carpet and everything. The only thing that was missing, thankfully, were the cameras. There wasn't one in sight so that's a good thing.

After were were out of the car, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me over to the doors where Alice and Jasper were waiting for us. Alice was practically buzzing from excitement, while Jasper stood next to her, his expression calm, as usual. We had to wait a few minutes to get inside because we had to wait for Rosalie and Emmett, but once they reached us, we headed for the double doors.

Another man from the hotel staff was waiting there to open the door for us. We all smiled in thanks as we walked though the doors, to the loud music of the holiday ball.

* * *

Yeah, um so that Dance and After Party will be in the next chapter. :)  
Not sure when it'll be out, though.

If you're reading my other stories... DWFP is sort of being worked on. I have no inspiration for that story at all right now, so I have no idea when I'll get to updating it.  
And SorS... I'm working on a timeline of events for it right now. I know what I want to happen, just not when. So that next chapter is in progress. :)


	12. When It Rains

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters. I'm just making one of them disappear and another try to find him.

**AN: **Sorry for the delay. I wasn't sure where to go with this.

There's not dance in this chapter because I didn't want one.

It happened like any normal dance, execpt Edward got a phone call, but it's all explained in the chapter, so don't worry.

Sorry if there's typos. I'm sure there's a lot. I didn't proofread.

* * *

Song: When It Rains -- Paramore  
Why?: Some lines fit. Such as:  
"So why can't you stay just long enough to explain."  
And  
"You always find an escape, Just running away, From all of the ones who love you, From everything."  
I'm about 100% positive they song don't have anything to do with the chapter, but those lines DO fit.  
And... I wanted a song so, yeah.  
You'll understand after you read, I hope.

* * *

**Masqued and Masked  
**Chapter 12: When it Rains.

--

When I woke up the next morning, I had a missed call and a voicemail on my phone from Alice. It said she called at 4:16 this morning, three hours after I'd last seen her. I wasn't sure what she'd need at that time of the morning, so I dialed my voicemail and entered my password and listened to her message.

"Bella," She'd started, "um, sorry for calling you so late… or early if you're sleeping, unlike me. But I'm just wondering if you're with Edward or not, because he's not here and he's not answering his phone. Call me if he's with you, please."

I was confused. Edward never came home? And he wasn't answering his phone?

I picked up my phone but didn't know who to call. Alice or Edward?

I decided Alice would be better, so I quickly dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

Ring…ring…ring. She finally answered on the fourth ring.

"Bella! Please tell me Edward's with you?"

"No. He's not there yet?"

"No. But I think I have an idea. on where he is."

"Alice, what's going on?"

"I'm not completely sure."

"But you have an idea?"

"Yeah. Whenever he gets news on his dad he-" she cut off without finishing.

"He what, Alice? And what about his dad?" Edward hardly ever mentioned his birth father to me before.

"Um, I think you should let Edward explain all his dad stuff to you. It's not my place to tell."

"Alice, please. Tell me what's going on."

I heard her sigh on the other end; I think she was debating whether or not to tell me.

"Fine." I smiled at her decision to tell me, "I really don't think I should be doing this, though."

"I don't care. If Edward gets mad I'll tell him I forced you. But please."

"Bella, what do you know about Edward's father."

"Um not much, honestly. Just that he used to be a lawyer."

"Yeah, but like three years ago, his father was working on this one case and he was winning. He really _was _a good lawyer.

"Anyways, his opponent person wasn't so happy that he was losing the case, so he- he shot Edward's father. More than once."

"Oh my god! But, he's still alive, right?"

"Oh yeah. He is. But he barely made it. The doctors patched him all up, but he couldn't walk. He decided to go to rehabilitation to learn to walk again, and he was making good progress. I don't know the details, but eventually he just kind of, gave up, I guess. He decided he didn't want to learn how to walk, it was too much work, or something. So, the doctors put him into a wheel chair and sent him home.

"He did good at home by himself, but eventually started going into a downward spiral. He started drinking almost every day and when Edward found out about this, he went to live with him for like three weeks to help him. He did, but it didn't last. His dad checked into rehab and got sober, but wanted to stay there so he wouldn't relapse.

"Edward goes to visit him maybe once a month, but we always know when he's going. The only time he doesn't tell us is when something happens and he has to go right away. He usually calls though."

"So," I said, "Let's see if I understand. Edward's dad is in a rehab center and Edward just up and left to go visit him without telling anyone."

"Kind of. I don't think he just _up and left _though." She sighed again, "Do you remember how last night at the dance he got a phone call?"

"Yeah."

"Did you notice him acting strange afterwards?"

"No."

"Well, it's not that obvious, but since I live with him, I noticed something."

"I didn't pay much attention to it, but then he said he wasn't feeling well and left."

"So, his call was saying something about his dad?"

"I think so. I didn't at first. When he wasn't there when I got home, I thought it was a cover so he could go out drinking or something, but then he was still gone when I woke up, so I'm pretty sure that's where he is. My dad and Esme think so too, but no one can get a hold of him."

"Where exactly is this rehab center, Alice?"

"I'm not sure. It's somewhere in upstate New York, though. Bella, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking…"

"And what am I thinking?"

"You want to go find him."

"No-"

"You do. But I don't think that's a good idea, Bella. Honestly."

"I'm not going to go, Alice. I just wanted to know where he was."

"I hope your telling the truth, Bella."

"I am, you can trust me."

"Good. Call me if Edward tries to call. My father thinks he might call you."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. I'll do that."

"Thanks Bella. I'll talk to you later."

Then she hung up.

So, Alice caught onto my plan. How she did that, I'll never know, but if she wasn't going to help me, I was going to fin someone who would.

I quickly dialed the number I needed and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dad? I need your help."

--

Three hours later, I was on a train on my way to find Edward. Alice said this might not be a good idea. My dad said this probably wasn't a good idea and Carlisle thought this might not be a good idea, but I didn't care. I needed to go. I felt like I should go.

When I called my dad, I asked him if he knew anything about Edward's father's case. He said he did but couldn't tell me anything due to it being classified informaton. But he wouldn't be much help anyways, because he didn't know where Edward's father was now anyways.

So, I went onto option 2: Carlisle.

When I called him, I told him that Alice told me everything, but I didn't know where to find Edward. He was iffy at first. He didn't want me going. He said Edward liked doing this alone, which is why he never told anyone. But I begged and begged and he finally gave in and told me the name of the rehab center his father was at.

I did some research to find where it was and was on my way from there.

The train ride would take about an hour so I had time to think.

I understood why Edward didn't tell me about his father last night, but not why he never told me about him getting shot.

I decided I would ask, but not right away. I figured he wouldn't want to explain anything right now anyways, if what Alice said was true.

And in a sick way, I prayed it was. Because that would be that I was going in the right direction. If Edward wasn't here, I'd feel like a complete idiot for coming all the way up here for no reason at all.

When the train stopped where I wanted it to, I exited and found myself a taxi. I told the driver where to take me and he drove me the fifteen minutes to where I wanted to be.

I quickly paid the driver and thanked him before getting out of the car. When I did, I was standing in front of a big building that looked like a small clinic. I walked up to the door and went inside.

There was a reception area right there, but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to tell the receptionist. I decided to just go with it and see what happend.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The petite brunnett behind the counter asked me.

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for and Edward Cullen."

"Is he a patient?"

"No. But his father is. I'm not sure his name. It's something Masen, though, I think."

She typed something into the computer. "We have an Edward Masen here."

"That's probably him."

"Well, I can't tell you anything since your not family, but a young boy did come in about four this morning looking for him."

"Really?" Thank god he was here. "Is he still here?"

"No." _No? _"He went to the hospital."

"Hosital?"

"Yes. Once again, I can't tell you why. I don't even know why. But yes, he went to the hospital."

"Can you at least tell me which one?"

She told me which one and the address. She pointed out that it was only a few blocks away and I could easily walk there.

I thanked here and made my way to the hospital.

--

She was right, it was only a few block away and I easily found it.

When I walked it, I went up to this reception table and asked for an Edward Masen.

"Are you family?"

"No, but I'm looking for his son."

"Well, all I can tell you is that if you're waiting for news, go to waiting room four."

"Okay. Thank you."

I looked for a sign that pointed me in the right direction and made my way through the hospital to find waiting room four, and when I did, I found him.

He was sitting there in his clothes from last night. He obviously never went home.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. He was bend over with his elbows on his knees, looking at the floor, so I knew he wasn't going to see me.

Do I just go up to him? Do I wait here for him to see me?

The last one didn't seem right, so I decided on the first one.

I slowly and quietly made my way up to Edward, and sat down in the chair next to him.

He noticed someone sit down and quickly glanced up and saw me, but he looked back at the floor as if he didn't recognize me. But, he did, because after a minute he said softly, "What are you doing here, Bella."

I paused for a minutes to figure out how to say this. "Alice told me you didn't come home and I got worried. She told me you were probably here."

Either he thought this answer was good enough, or just didn't care, because he didn't say anything again.

The two of us just sat there in silence. I wanted to say something, but I had a feeling he didn't want to talk.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, however, he spoke, in the same soft voice as before, "He relapsed." He looked at me then, "The nurses at the rehab center don't know how, but he got a hold of alcohol somehow and relapsed. He drank too much with the meds he was taking and went into a coma. They brought him here. He wasn't woken up yet."

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't be." He sighed, leaning up so his back was against the wall. When I didn't say anything he continued, "I'm assuming since you're not asking questions that Alice told you everything." All I did was nod my head. He was silent for a minute again before he said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him, I just-"

"Edward, it's okay. Don't worry about it." I put my arm around his shoulders and he dropped his head onto mine.

"I don't understand why he did this. He's been sober for over a year. He said he thought he was okay to go home."

"Things just happen sometimes."

I felt him nod his head slightly against my shoulder, but that's all did.

I started to run my fingers through his hair where my hand could reach it, and I heard him sigh and I saw him close his eyes.

It was going on three in the afternoon and I'm pretty sure he hadn't slept at all, so he must be tired.

"Bella?" He whispered, sleep in his voice.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for coming."

* * *

So, not quite what I was expecting to happen in this chapter, but oh well.

Yes, this is my original plan for what happend to Edward's father all along, but not how I expected Bella to find out about it, but I kind of like it :)

Not exactly sure what's gonna happen next, but I'll figure something out. This whole thing just kinda flowed right to me.

Soo, review if you wanna know what happens. Leave suggestions if you want.


	13. Sorry

**Hi everyone.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get a chapter out.**

**Actually, this isn't even a chapter.**

**It's just a note to say that I'm putting this story and my other one in Hiatus for a while. I have no inspiration to write anymore and I'm sorry.**

**Maybe I'll come back, but I have no guarentees.**

**No, I don't want anyone to continue my stories for me... it just wouldn't work.**

**Just imagine that Bella and Edward get their happily ever after... it would have ended that way anyways.**


End file.
